EGO
by chanbaek perfect
Summary: Baekhyun yang egois bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol, mengikatnya dengan pernikahan, tetapi yang dia dapatkan hanya raga tanpa cinta di dalamnya. Kehadiran lelaki polos bernama Kyungsoo yang datang dari desa membuat Baekhyun hanya berupa bayangan bagi Chanyeol. Pada saat ini Baekhyun di hadapkan dengan dua pilihan. Menyerah atau bertahan. BL. Mpreg. ChanBaek, ChanSoo, dll
1. Chapter 1

Suara hingar bingar musik yang memekakan telinga menjadi salah satu ciri khas sebuah klub malam. Gelas-gelas alkohol terus di sajikan oleh bartender yang sedang menjalankan tugasnya. Bermacam kalangan sedang asik berdansa di lantai, saling menggesekan anggota tubuh satu sama lain, berniat saling menggoda. Seoul dan aktivitas klub malamnya adalah sebuah rutinitas yang selalu berjalan.

Seorang lelaki tinggi yang sangat tampan sedang duduk di apit gadis-gadis seksi di kedua sisinya. Sesekali dia terkekeh dan memberikan kecupan secara cuma-cuma pada gadis-gadis yang sedang asik menggesekkan anggota tubuh mereka memancing gairah si lelaki jangkung. Lelaki tampan itu menegak satu gelas lagi alkohol yang saat ini sedang dia nikmati, matanya menjejalah ke semua isi klub yang sedang asik melakukan kegiatan masing-masing tanpa tahu malu.

Banyak pasang mata yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Tidak hanya gadis-gadis yang memang menunjukkan niat meggoda tetapi juga lelaki cantik dan manis yang memasang tampang malu-malu minta dihampiri. Melihat banyak yang tertarik dengannya lagi-lagi lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Oppa~ apa kita akan bermain malam ini?" gadis di sisi kanannya mulai memainkan jari-jari yang dia miliki di dada bidang yang tertutup kemeja hitam dengan dua kancing yang sengaja di buka.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya seraya meminum kembali segelas alkohol. "Sepertinya tidak." Sambungnya lagi dengan suara berat yang seksi.

"Wae oppa?" gadis yang di sisi kiri ikut menimpali.

"Ne, wae oppa? Bukankah kau sudah lama tidak bermain dengan kami disini?" rajuk gadis di sebelah kanan dan dangguki oleh yang di sebelah kirinya.

"Aku sekarang benar-benar sibuk, jadi tidak punya waktu untuk bermain dengan kalian." Satu tegukan alkohol lagi masuk ke dalam lambung Chanyeol.

"Oppa berbohong! Buktinya hari ini oppa bisa datang kesini."

"Ya! Aku sangat merindukan oppa~" gadis-gadis itu semakin merapatkan dirinya, mengapit tubuh Chanyeol yang berada di tengah-tengah.

"Aku tidak bohong sayang~" tangan besar Chanyeol menggelus sayang kepala gadis-gadis itu. "Aku berada di sini hanya untuk menghindari dirinya." Lelaki itu menyeringai kejam. "Dirinya yang lebih rendah dari seorang jalang."

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun memotong steak yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Suasana restoran yang sengaja di pesannya untuk mengadakan makan malam bersama keluarga terlihat hening dan terasa kaku. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang anak yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan asik memotong hidangan di hadapannya.

"Kau ada masalah nak?" perkataan Tuan Byun seolah membawa Baekhyun kembali ke alam nyatanya.

"Huh?" Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang Ayah.

"Kau ada masalah?" Nyonya Byun mengulurkan tangannya dan menggengam tangan anak satu-satunya.

"Tidak, Ibu." Baekhyun memasang senyum kecutnya.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong pada kami nak." Tuan Byun menatap intens anaknya. "Apa kau punya masalah dengan Chanyeol?"

"T-tidak, Ayah. Kami baik-baik saja" Baekhyun berujar ragu. Ada sorot gugup di dalam matanya saat membalas perkataan Tuan Byun.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan nak?" Tuan Byun memegang lembut tangan Baekhyun. "Bila kau ada masalah kau bisa berbagi dengan kami." Lelaki tua yang sangat di hormatinya itu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Ayah. Aku tidak berbohong." Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya dia atas tangan sang Ayah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Tuan Byun mulai kembali lagi memakan steak yang tersaji di depannya.

"Maafkan aku Ayah, Ibu." Baekhyun memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa meminta maaf sayang?" Nyonya Byun mengelus kepala anak kesayangannya itu.

"Seharusnya, Chanyeol ada di sini. Ini salahku karena mengatur jadwal makan malam bersama kita tanpa bertanya lebih dulu pada Chanyeol tentang jadwalnya." Kepala bersurai hitam itu tertunduk, rasa bersalah menghiasi hatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek. Ayah mengerti, Chanyeol pasti memiliki pekerjaan yang tidak bisa dia tinggal begitu saja. Ayah dengar suami tampanmu itu sedang memproduseri penyanyi terkenal Kwon Boa untuk album terbarunya." Tuan Byun berusaha merubah alur pembicaraan. Dia sedikit mengerti dengan perasaan anaknya saat ini.

"Ya, Ayah. "

"Sayang~ kami mengerti dengan posisi Chanyeol, jadi Baekie tidak boleh merasa bersalah ne?" satu-satunya wanita yang ada di sana tersenyum menanangkan.

"Benar. Uri Baekhyunie harus belajar mengerti posisi suaminya juga." Sambung Tuan Byun seraya tertawa dengan suara besarnya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum paksa saat melihat respon baik kedua orang tuanya. Lelaki imut itu sangat bersyukur memiliki kedua orang tua yang sangat pengertian dan sayang kepadanya.

"Baiklah! Ayah dan Ibu akan pergi sekarang." Tuan Byun berdiri dari kursinya setelah mereka selesai dengan makanan penutup mulut yang di sajikan pihak hotel.

"Uri adeul~ Ibu akan merindukanmu~" Nyonya Byun memeluk tubuh anak satu-satunya itu.

"Ya Ibu. Aku juga akan merindukan Ibu." Mata kecil itu bergulir pada sosok lelaki tampan di sebelah Ibu nya. "Ayah juga."

"Ayah juga akan merindukanmu nak!" Tuan Byun menepuk pundak anaknya. Senyum wibawa tersemat di parasnya yang mulai menua. "Sekali-kali kunjungilah Ayah dan Ibu mu ini Baek. Kalau kau dan Chanyeol punya waktu senggang, berliburlah ke Swiss."

"Baiklah Ayah, aku akan berbicara nanti dengan Chanyeol." Baekhyun menunduk hormat kepada Tuan Byun.

"Sampaikan salam kami pada Chanyeol. Anak Ibu benar-benar hebat dapat mengurus suami dan perusahaan secara bersamaan." Senyum wanita itu lagi-lagi merekah.

"Pasti akan aku sampaikan, Bu."

Tanpa kedua orang tuanya sadari, rahang lelaki kecil itu mengeras.

 _Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol!_

.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumah yang sudah dia tinggali selama dua tahun ini. Rumah mewah milik suaminya, Byun Baekhyun atau sekarang telah menjadi Park Baekhyun. Rumah yang biasanya menjadi tempat favorit seseorang untuk melepas lelah dan beristirahat malah menjadi tempat yang sangat-sangat memuakkan untuknya, terutama saat bertatap muka dengan Baekhyun.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Baekhyun telah berdiri di hadapannya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Club." Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dan berbicara tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun, membuatnya mengernyit mencium aroma alkohol di mulut Chanyeol.

"Kau melupakan perkataanku tadi pagi?" nada itu sangat tajam dan terdapat emosi di dalamnya.

"Bukan melupakan." Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju sofa besar yang ada di ruang tamu dan duduk di atasnya. "Tapi memang sengaja tidak datang." Ucapnya dengan nada remeh.

Baekhyun mengeraskan rahangnya dengan tangan terkepal. Langkah kaki membawanya berdiri di depan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk datang. Malam ini orang tuaku sudah berangkat ke Swiss Chanyeol! Bisakah kau sedikit saja menghormati mereka!" teriakan Baekhyun menggema di dalam ruangan mewah yang terlihat dingin itu.

"Aku memang tidak menghormati mereka dan tidak akan pernah melakukannya!" Chanyeol berdiri menjulang di depan Baekhyun. Mencoba mendominasi.

"Kenapa? Kau memang punya masalah denganku Chanyeol! Bukan dengan orang tuaku!"

"Apa? Masalah denganmu bukan orang tuamu?" Chanyeol terkekeh sinis. "Kalian itu sama saja Baekhyun. Kau dan orang tuamu!"

"Jaga bicaramu." Baekhyun mendesis bahaya. Emosi mulai mengambil alih pemikiran rasionalnya. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak masalah jika Chanyeol membenci dirinya, tapi tidak dengan orang tuanya.

"Kau tidak terima? Tapi itu kenyataan! Kalau tidak karena ulah orang tuamu! Aku tidak akan berada di rumah memuakkan ini!"

"Kau lelaki brengsek!"

"Kau yang lebih brengsek jika kau lupa!" mata Chanyeol berkilat marah. "Tidak pantas kau mengatai diriku brengsek, jalang!"

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku seketika. Emosi yang berada di ubun-ubun kepalanya tiba-tiba berganti dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. Lelaki yang dia cintai yang sudah menjadi suaminya selama dua tahun ini mengatainya jalang.

"Jalang kau bilang?" Baekhyun terkekeh serak di depan Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut heran. "Ya! Aku memang jalang Chanyeol!" Baekhyun maju lebih merapatkan dirinya ke arah Chanyeol. Memeluk perut lelaki itu erat. "Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu kan?"

"Lepaskan brengsek! Kau menjijikkan!" Chanyeol berupaya lepas dari pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba melawan air mata yang hendak keluar. Dia tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Chanyeol. Dia akan berusaha membuat Chanyeol membalas perasaannya, sampai kapanpun.

"Chanyeol... kau ingat ini tanggal berapa?" suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang mulai menegang kaku. Keahlian Baekhyun adalah mengancamnya dan memutar balikkan keadaan.

"Tiga hari lagi adalah rapat evaluasi perusahaan Chanyeol." Tangan Baekhyun mulai bermain-main di dada Chanyeol yang bidang. "Kau ingat harus melakukan apakan sayang~?"

"Pelacur murahan." Desis Chanyeol diantara situasi yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Kau benar. Jadi, kau harus memuaskan hasrat si pelacur ini, hm?" suara lembut itu berbisik menggoda di telinga Chanyeol yang mulai memerah karena amarah.

.

.

.

"Akh! Chanhh~"

Tubuh Baekhyun terus bergerak di atas Chanyeol yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang milik Baekhyun. Sesekali bibir tipis miliknya menghisap dan melumat milik Chanyeol yang terlihat memerah dan bengkak, membuat kedua belah bibir itu basah karena saliva milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeolhh... a-aku-hhh.. cin-cinta-akhh!" suara itu tersendat di antara desahan yang dia miliki. Lelaki kecil itu masih berusaha untuk memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk suaminya.

Peluh terlihat mengalir di pelipis dengan kulit mulus milik Baekhyun. Erangan-erangan miliknya makin terdengar saat milik Chanyeol terus mencium prostat miliknya di dalam sana.

"Chanyeolhh~"

Tangan berjari lentik itu meraba wajah dingin lelaki yang sedang dia tunggangi. Merasakan tekstur lembut kulit wajah Chanyeol dengan sangat pelan dan berhati-hati. Baekhyun memeluk erat lelaki yang ada di depannya. Lelaki yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya sejak dua tahun silam.

Mulut kecil itu tidak berhenti mendesahkan nama Chanyeol. Memuja nama itu dengan segenap perasaan yang dia miliki. Berbisik dengan lirih di telinga lelaki yang masih tetap saja diam seperti patung sejak mereka bercinta.

Ini bukanlah seks pertama yang mereka miliki. Seks adalah kebiasaan yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalukan dalam jangka waktu sebulan sekali. Tepatnya saat evaluasi perusahaan dilakukan. Chanyeol harus mau melakukannya dengan Baekhyun, jika tidak perusahaan miliknya yang ada di tangan Byun Group akan hancur. Baekhyun sanggup melakukan apa pun untuk merealisasikan keinginannya. Setidaknya dia bisa merasakan memiliki Chanyeol satu bulan sekali, walau dia harus memaksa Chanyeol mengkonsumsi obat perangsang untuk melakukannya.

Bukan hal aneh lagi jika Chanyeol melakukan hal tersebut. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki hasrat dan gairah untuk suami kecilnya itu. Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun. Sangat membencinya. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanyalah tukang paksa dan sangat egois. Tidak memiliki hati dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Chanhh-ahh..."

Lagi. Suara menjijikkan itu lagi-lagi masuk kedalam gendang telinga Chanyeol. Membuatnya ingin segera lepas dari tubuh kecil yang masih bergerak liar di atasnya. Chanyeol merapatkan giginya, mencoba tidak mendorong jalang itu, dia tidak mau membuat perusahaan milik ayahnya hancur. Ya, ini semua hanya demi perusahaan. Pernikahan ini hanya pernikahan bisnis yang di paksakan.

.

.

.

"Chanyeolhhh!"

Tubuh milik Baekhyun melengkung indah saat lelaki itu merasakan pelepasan yang sangat dahsyat untuknya. Dia terenggah-enggah, mencoba meraup oksigen dengan rakus untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang kosong. Pasca orgasme yang sangat luar biasa walaupun melelahkan.

Dorongan kasar Baekhyun rasakan saat Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba melepaskan tautan mereka. Baekhyun tidak lagi berada di atas tubuh lelakinya melainkan bersimpuh di atas ranjang besar miliknya. Matanya tidak lepas dari Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan miliknya yang masih sangat keras dan memerah.

"Chanyeol, aku akan membantumu."

Baekhyun menarik lengan telanjang itu, dan sedetik kemudian tangannya terhentak kasar.

"Tidak perlu." Suara itu bernada datar dan dingin.

"Chanyeol, sekali ini saja. Kau bisa menggunakanku." Baekhyun masih berusaha membujuk Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan menggunakanmu." Desis Chanyeol dengan masih berusaha memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Aku suamimu Chanyeol! Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melakukannya untukmu!" suara itu terdengar frustasi.

"Suami?" Chanyeol yang sudah berpakaian lengkap. Lelaki itu membungkuk dan mengurung Baekhyun dengan lengannya. "Kau bukan suamiku Baekhyun-sshi. Kau hanya orang lain yang memaksakan label suami itu melekat di dirimu."

Mata Baekhyun terlihat berkaca-kaca, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha menahannya. Baekhyun tidak mau lagi dianggap lelaki menjijikkan oleh Chanyeol. Dia tidak mau Chanyeol tambah membencinya.

"Chanyeol, kau kesakitankan? Aku bi-" tangan Baekhyun yang hendak melepas pengait celana Chanyeol di tepis kasar.

"Kau menjijikan sialan!" suara berat itu membentak. "Aku lebih memilih jalang untuk menyelesaikan urusanku dari pada dirimu Byun Baekhyun." bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun yang memerah.

Chanyeol melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berada di atas ranjang miliknya. Suara mobil Chanyeol terdegar menjauh, suaminya itu benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Setetes demi setetes air mata itu mulai mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Baekhyun merasa dirinya benar-benar menjijikkan setiap kali Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Dia merasa sangat-sangat tidak berharga saat lelaki yang sangat dia cintai lebih memilih jalang di luaran sana dari pada dirinya.

Suami tingginya itu hanya diam seperti patung saat mereka melakukan seks. Chanyeol juga tidak pernah memeluknya, menciumnya bahkan menenangkannya waktu pertama kali mereka melakukan seks. Saat itu, bahkan sampai sekarang, Chanyeol hanya diam dengan tampang dingin saat yang lebih kecil merasakan kesakitan waktu penetrasi awal.

Chanyeol hanya membiarkannya bergerak sendiri saat mereka melakukan seks. Lelaki itu hanya diam seperti patung, hanya Baekhyun yang terlihat bersemangat saat melakukannya. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah datang bersama dengannya. Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk terus menahan orgasmenya, walaupun dia merasa kesakitan dan akhirnya pergi menyelesaikan dengan orang lain.

Baekhyun menekuk kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lutut. Malam ini sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Baekhyun hanya akan menangis sampai kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur. Berharap dalam mimpi dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang membalas perasaan cintanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Tertarikkah?

Review nya di tunggu!


	2. Chapter 2

Byun Baekhyun.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal lelaki ini? Seorang lelaki berusia 24 tahun yang sudah menjadi CEO di Byun Group. Lelaki dingin yang terkenal dengan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya, bahkan sejak dia masih berada di dalam kandungan sang Ibu.

Tumbuh dengan kedua sendok emas di tangannya membuat Baekhyun menjadi sosok lelaki yang sangat beruntung. Di sayangi dengan kedua orang tua yang sangat perhatian padanya, dimanjakan oleh semua orang dan selalu mendapati apa saja yang dia inginkan membuatnya tumbuh menjadi seorang yang egois dan harus mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, tanpa terkecuali.

Baekhyun kecil yang manja dan imut berubah menjadi lelaki menawan dengan wajah cantik yang melebihi seorang wanita. Tidak sedikit orang memuja paras yang dia miliki, dan Tuan Byun sangat bangga dengan paras sang anak.

Berada dalam dunia bisnis yang berlomba untuk meraih banyak keuntungan, membuat rekan bisnis keluarga Byun berniat menjodohkan anak mereka dengan sang anak emas Byun Group. Entah itu lelaki tampan atau pun wanita cantik mereka sodorkan kepada Baekhyun. Tetapi anak itu hanya diam dengan dingin dan menolak keinginan rekan bisnis sang Ayah. Tuan Byun sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan keputusan anaknya, karena dia ingin anaknya bahagia dengan pilihannya sendiri. Dan pilihan Baekhyun jatuh pada menantunya sekarang yaitu, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang saat turun dari mobil yang mengantarnya. Anak itu tidak berhenti tertawa dan sesekali berlari, menggoda sang sahabat agar mengejarnya. Anak berusia lima belas tahun itu segaja meminta supir pribadinya untuk menurunkan dia dan Luhan sedikit agak jauh dari gedung agensi tempat Luhan menjadi traine.

Yeah, Xi Luhan. Seorang anak yang berasal dari Cina dan sekarang menetap di Korea karena urusan orang tuanya. Mereka sudah berteman sejak lama, sejak Baekhyun yang saat itu tidak sengaja merebut es krim dari Luhan saat dia berumur lima tahun dan membuat lelaki bermata rusa itu menanggis histeris. Tangisan histerisnya membuat Baekhyun kecil entah mengapa merasa bersalah dan ikut menanggis juga. Dan saat itu menjadi awal persahabatan mereka. Sedikit aneh memang, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Mereka berdua adalah duo yang sangat cocok dalam berteman. Luhan yang pengertian walaupun sedikit cerewet sangat serasi dengan sikap Baekhyun yang ingin menang sendiri. Walaupun sangat susah menyatukan kepribadian mereka tapi itu tidak masalah bagi keduanya. Baekhyun sendiri bilang bila Luhan adalah sahabat sehidup sematinya. Dan lelaki Cina itu masuk ke dalam list orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

Si manis rusa Cina memiliki ambisi besar untuk menjadi seorang idol saat sudah besar nanti. Maka orang tuanya memasukan Luhan yang sudah berbakat ke dalam sebuah agensi yang terkenal untuk mewujudkan mimpi anaknya

Sejujurnya mereka berdua sangat bersyukur memiliki orang tua yang sangat pengertian dan sayang kepada keluarga masing-masing. Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa kesepian, dan mereka masih bisa bermain dengan anak lain walaupun dengan penjagaan dimana-mana. Terutama untuk pewaris tunggal Byun Group.

Baekhyun masih saja berlari dengan riang. Anak itu sesekali mengejek kemampuan kaki Luhan yang tidak bisa mengejarnya. Sesekali keluar kata ejekan pendek dari mulutnya. Tak ayal si mata rusa menjadi marah dan ikut mengejek satu sama lain.

Tubuh kecil itu terhempas kasar saat tak sengaja menabrak sesuatu. Salahkan Baekhyun yang tidak melihat jalanan dengan benar. Dia hanya terfokus dengan Luhan dan berlari tanpa melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Mata Luhan melotot horror saat melihat kejadian di depan matanya. Baekhyun dengan tubuh kecil seperti anak sd itu menabrak tubuh raksasa yang ada di depannya. Dengan tergesa Luhan berlari ke arah Baekhyun.

"Shhh... sakit..." rintihnya pelan seraya mengangkat telapak tangannya yang terlihat mengeluarkan darah. Bibirnya mencebik lucu dengan mata puppy yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara itu terdengar dalam.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang berdiri menjulang tinggi di hadapnnya. Tapi sinar matahari tidak bisa membuatnya memandang orang itu dengan jelas. Tanpa Baekhyun prediksi orang itu menekuk tungkainya yang panjang dalam posisi jongkok dan mengambil tangan miliknya yang terluka.

"Ini berdarah." Terdapat getaran khawatir di suara itu.

Baekhyun awalnya sangat tidak percaya pada cinta pada padangan pertama. Menurutnya itu hanya akal-akalan teman sekelas agar memiliki kisah cinta yang romantis satu dengan lainnya. Tapi sekarang Baekhyun mengakui kalau dirinya salah. Saat mata bulat milik lelaki di depannya kini menatapnya, Baekhyun merasa ribuan kupu-kupu menyebar di perutnya dan jantung itu seperti ingin melompat keluar.

Wajah lelaki di hadapannya sangat tampan, dengan mata bulat, hidung yang mancung dan bibir tebal sebagai pelengkap. Telinganya memang sedikit aneh karena menurut Baekhyun terlalu lebar, tapi tidak apa-apa karena menurut Baekhyun itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Tangan yang sedang mengenggam tangannya juga sangat besar dan hangat. Wah... Baekhyun jadi tidak menyesal jatuh menabrak lelaki tinggi cinta pertamanya ini.

"Baekhyun! kau tidak apa-apa?!" suara histeris Luhan mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun dari lelaki tinggi di hadapannya. Lelaki kecil bermata rusa itu juga ikut berjongkok di depannya. "Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu bersemangat berlari dengan kaki pendekmu! lihat ini! paman dan bibi pasti marah saat melihatmu berdarah! Dasar bodoh!" Luhan memang menghinanya tapi dengan air mata yang terus menetes. Lelaki rusa itu benar-benar sedih saat melihat Baekhyun terluka.

"Luhan~"

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi ikatan aneh dalam persahabatan yang sama anehnya, jika salah satu dari mereka menangis pasti yang lainnya ikut menangis. Seperti sekarang. Mereka tanpa tahu malunya menangis di jalan tanpa menghiraukan lelaki tinggi yang terlihat menjadi tokoh jahat ke dua orang anak sd tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian jadi menangis,eoh?"

"Hiks! Chan hyung! Maafkan Baekie ya. Baekie pasti tidak sengaja menabrak Chan hyung!" Luhan seperti seorang kakak mewakili Baekhyun membunguk minta maaf pada seseorang yang di panggilnya Chan hyung itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan. Sepertinya temanmu ini berdarah. Kita harus mengobatinya dulu."

"Chanyeol hyung benar. Kita harus mengobati Baekie. Aku tidak mau Baekie mati." renggekan itu menjadi-jadi.

"Luhan bodoh! Kau pikir aku anak anjing yang akan mati dengan mudahnya!" jerit Baekhyun protes masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Kau yang bodoh!"

Dan mereka terus bertengkar tanpa henti sampai Chanyeol membawa mereka ke dalam cafe yang menjual makanan manis dan es krim kesukaan keduanya. Chanyeol juga menyempatkan dirinya pergi membeli plester sederhana untuk mengobati luka yang dimiliki anak yang bernama Baekhyun sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

"Lu, kau kenal dengan hyung itu?" Baekhyun menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke mulutnya.

"Tentu." Jawab anak yang sore ini terpaksa bolos latihan karena insiden jatuhnya Baekhyun. "Kenapa?"

"Memangnya dia siapa Lu?" mata puppy itu berbinar cantik.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol. Kami biasanya memanggilnya dengan Chan hyung. Chan hyung adalah anak pemilik agensi tempat aku trainee. Chan hyung itu orang yang sangat perhatian dan sangat baik"

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya Chan hyung?"

"Karena dia lebih tua dua tahun dari kita Baek. Aku harus sopan. Kau juga harus sopan dengan Chan hyung." Luhan mendelik memperingati.

"Tentu." Wajah itu bersemu merah.

"Kau mencurigakan! Katakan ada apa?!" desak si rusa.

"Aku. Hmmm... aku sepertinya jatuh cinta pada Chan hyung Lu." Terlihat binar bahagia di iris puppy milik Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" teriak Luhan histeris. "Kau meninggalkanku! Tapi tidak apa, aku senang kau sudah jatuh cinta Byun Baek!" keduanya terkekeh lucu dan saling menyuapi es krim.

Hal pertama yang membuat Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol memang tidak spesial. Hanya kisah konyol jika itu terjadi pada orang lain. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Sejak hari itu yang ada di pikirannya hanya Chanyeol Chanyeol dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus berusaha mengejar lelaki itu kemanapun. Masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Bahkan mengejarnya sampai universitas. Semua Baekhyun lakukan demi cinta pertamanya.

Dia terlihat sangat terobsesi pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak peduli jika harus melakukan cara kotor untuk mengikat Chanyeol, termasuk saat dirinya menyingkirkan kekasih dan merusak perusahaan milik Ayah Chanyeol. Semua Baekhyun lakukan demi mendapatkan Chanyeol. Sumber kebahagiannya. Orang yang dia cintai.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

.

.

.

Lagi. Hari ini Baekhyun lagi-lagi terbangun sendiri di atas ranjang nyaman yang seharusnya hangat. Terlalu banyak hari yang dia lewati membuatnya lupa sudah berapa lama tidur di ranjang mewah yang dingin ini. Tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi, pelukan hangat atau ciuman manis di saat dirinya membuka mata. Semua itu hanya ada di dalam ilusi yang di bangunnya sediri. Berharap hal itu akan terjadi, walau entah kapan.

Tangan berjari lentik miliknya menggapai sebuah remote, menekan tombol yang di hapalnya di luar kepala membuat tirai di dalam kamar mewah miliknya terbuka. Sinar matahari berlomba-lomba masuk mengisi kegelapan di iris matanya. Sinar matahari pagi yang sangat Baekhyun sukai.

Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya menikmati terpaan sinar matahari pagi di atas ranjang mewah miliknya. Setidaknya, dia dapat merasakan kehangatan semu yang selama ini dia impikan. Mata kecil itu lagi-lagi terpejam menikmati hal yang membuat hatinya damai.

Setelah puas, Baekhyun keluar dari selimut yang membalut tubuhnya seperti kepompong. Tubuh polos miliknya terlihat bersinar bak poselen di terpa sinar matahari. Terlihat cantik dan menggoda secara bersamaan. Tanpa perlu mengambil pakaiannya yang terlihat tercecer di atas lantai kamar, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Siap memulai harinya yang melelahkan.

.

.

.

Hal yang sangat ingin di hindari Park Chanyeol dari seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah kebiasaan bercinta mereka. Yeah, kebiasaan buruk yang menjadi tolak ukur berlangsungnya perusahaan agensi milik keluarga Park. Chanyeol sang penerus dan satu-satunya anak dari keluarga Park memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga perusahaan yang telah di rintis ayahnya dari nol.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak memiliki ketertarikan berlebih untuk menjadi CEO dari perusahaan Entertaint milik ayahnya. Lelaki itu hanya tertarik untuk menjadi produser dari pada idol yang ada di agensinya. Tidak memikirkan bagaimana pasar dunia berkembang saat ini dan menetapkan strategi yang akan di lakukan. Tapi, demi sang Ayah Chanyeol sanggup menjalankan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, termasuk dengan mengorbankan harga dirinya untuk menuruti perintah orang yang dia benci.

Semua itu berawal saat Chanyeol sedang kuliah pada tingkat akhir. Hari itu saat dia baru saja mengantar sang kekasih pulang kerumah, Chanyeol mendapati Ibu nya menangis dengan sang Ayah yang ada di pangkuannya mendapat serangan jantung. Saat itu pulalah Chanyeol megetahui bahwa banyak pemegang saham yang menarik investasi mereka dari Park Entertaint. Entah bagaimana skandal yang melibatkan Tuan Park muncul dan membuat para pemegang saham menyelamatkan investasi mereka karena tidak mau merugi. Park Entertaint dipastikan bangkrut saat itu juga.

Tapi, bagai air yang menyiram tanah yang gersang, Tuan Byun muncul dan menawarkan kerja sama yang sangat menjanjikan dan menawarkan peluang yang sangat besar bagi para idol dari Park Entertaint untuk merambah pada pasaran China dan Jepang. Tanpa pikir panjang Tuan Park yang saat itu terbaring lemah karena serangan jantungnya setuju dengan tawaran menggiurkan Tuan Byun. Terlalu bersemangat dengan kerjasama yang baru, membuat Tuan Park tidak menolak permintaan Tuan Byun untuk mengikat mereka dalam satu keluarga melalui pernikahan kedua putra yang mereka miliki. Dari sinilah pernikahan bisnis itu terjadi.

"Kau pasti tidur dengan seorang jalang lagi!" sebuah suara berat mengusik lamunan Chanyeol di tengah cafe yang terlihat mulai ramai.

"Ya. Ada masalah dengan itu?" pria dengan coat hitam itu mengangkat gelas kopi di depannya.

"Ck! Tentu saja masalah. Kau itu sudah bersu-"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara Sehun! Kau tidak lupakan jika pernikahan itu rahasia?" sela Chanyeol cepat.

"Ya ya ya. Terserahmu. Aku hanya mengingatkan jika kau punya seseorang yang bisa merasa tersakiti dengan kelakuanmu Park!"

"Aku tidak peduli." Nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar dingin. "Jadi, untuk apa kau kemari? Apa artis mu tidak bekerja?"

"Ya. Minah sedang beristirahat untuk jadwal padatnya minggu mendatang. Dan aku kesini ingin mengajukan permintaan Park sajangnim."

"Apa?"

"Aku meminta cuti untuk satu tahun mendatang."

"Kau, jangan seenaknya ya Oh Sehun! Biarpun aku ini sepupumu tapi aku tetap bosmu di sini!"

"Aku punya alasan yang tepat Park sajang!" Sehun sengaja menekan kata sajang. "Luhan hamil dan aku berinisiatif untuk menjadi suami siaga untuknya. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa menjadi manager dari artis lain jika pikiranku hanya padanya."

Chanyeol hanya menghela napas mendengar penuturan sepupunya itu. Oh Sehun sebenarnya terlahir dari pasangan selebritis terkenal, dia di didik menjadi seorang artis dan ikut menjalani pelatihan di agensi milik keluarga Chanyeol. Tapi semua itu hanya menjadi omong kosong saat kedua matanya melihat Luhan yang sedang berlatih dengan keras. Entah mengapa timbul keinginan kuat untuk terus berada dekat dan melindungi si mata rusa. Maka dari itu, Oh Sehun yang seharusnya menjadi aktor terkenal sekarang malah menjadi manager abadi dari seorang Xi Luhan, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah.

"Baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu manager Oh!" Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku punya sedikit masalah yang harus segera di selesaikan."

"Sampai kapan hyung."

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti saat mendengar suara Sehun. Tubuh tinggi itu berbalik arah menghadap si lelaki pale.

"Ini sudah dua tahun hyung dan Baekhyun menikah. Apa hyung tidak bisa berdamai dengan masa lalu?"

"Jangan ikut campur urusan pernikahanku Sehun. Aku peringatkan." Desis Chanyeol di antara gigi-giginya.

"Apa ini masih ada kaitannya dengan Taemin hyung?" perkataan Sehun membuat wajah Chanyeol mengeras. "Kau tahu kan jika Taemin hyung sudah bahagia dengan pasangan hidupnya. Jadi, kau harus berdamai dengan masa lalumu hyung." Suara Sehun terdengar membujuk dengan halus.

"Kau tahu apa Sehun-ah? Ini urusanku!" tubuh menjulang milik Chanyeol berdiri berhadapan dengan Sehun yang tidak kalah tinggi.

"Dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk berpikir hyung. Jika kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, kau bisa lepaskan ikatan kalian. Atau yang lebih baik, hyung bisa membalas perasaan Baekhyun. Hyung tahu, Baekhyun hanya melihat hyung selama ini. Tidak ada orang lain."

"Kau ikut campur terlalu jauh Sehun-ah. Ini tidak bisa di selesaikan dengan begitu saja. Aku punya alasan sendiri."

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan hyung. Baekhyun juga manusia yang punya hati dan perasaan. Walaupun dia terlalu terobsesi padamu, suatu saat titik jenuh itu pasti muncul. Dan aku harap, jika saat itu terjadi, kau belum terjebak dalam karma yang kau buat sendiri."

Sehun meniggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri mematung di dalam cafe. Perkataan Sehun terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padanya."

Siapa yang tahu itu akan terjadi atau tidak.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memijit kepalanya pelan. Tubuh kecil itu terbalut kemeja putih yang lengan bajunya telah di gulung hingga siku. Jas miliknya tergantung di sandaran kursi yang dia tempati. Baekhyun terlah ada di kantor selama 15 jam dan dirinya masih saja berhadapan dengan setumpuk dokumen penting yang harus di periksa.

"Apa anda perlu kopi Tuan?" lelaki berkulit tan yang ada di hadapannya menawarkan cangkir kopi ketiga untuk dia konsumsi.

"Tidak perlu Kai." Baekhyun membenarkan letak kacamata yang dia pakai."Apa masih ada berkas lain yang harus aku periksa?" tangan berjari lentik itu tidak henti membolak-balik lembaran kertas.

"Ada tiga dokumen lagi yang harus anda periksa lagi Tuan Byun." Jawab Kai dengan wajah datar yang tidak berubah dari tadi.

"Sepertinya aku akan lembut lagi."

"Sebaiknya andar istirahat Tuan Byun. Kesehatan anda lebih penting dari pada pekerjaan." Saran Kai, asisten setia Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya malam ini. Agar aku memiliki waktu dengan Chanyeol lebih banyak." Nada itu terdengar datar dan tidak bertenaga. Tapi binar bahagia tampak pada iris Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Tuan Byun. Saya akan membantu anda."

"Hanya duduk di sana dan antar aku pulang setelah pekerjaan ini selesai." Baekhyun kembali membuka dokumen lain untuk di periksa. "Kau masih saja kaku dan datar padaku. Padahal kita sudah kenal sedari bayi. Seharusnya kita bisa berteman."

"Maafkan saya Tuan Byun."

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti. Lakukan senyamanmu. Kim Kai."

Kim Kai. Lelaki tinggi yang sedari kecil di didik untuk menjadi asisten setia untuk mendampingi Baekhyun. Kai adalah tangan kanan Baekhyun. Hubungan mereka masih terlihat kaku karena Kai yang sangat menghormati Baekhyun sebagai tuannya, dan tidak bisa keluar dari hubungan formal mereka untuk menjadi teman.

"Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol hari ini?"

"Tuan Park hari ini memiliki pertemuan bisnis dengan pengusaha asal Thailand. Dan mereka berencana untuk bekerja sama dalam audisi trainee baru untuk Park Entertaint."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasinya Kai."

Selain menjadi asisten, Kai juga ditugaskan oleh Baekhyun untuk menjadi mata-mata Park Chanyeol-suaminya. Bukan tidak percaya, tapi Baekhyun hanya menjaga Chanyeolnya agar tidak jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Terdengar posesif memang, tapi itu adalah salah satu cara Baekhyun menjaga miliknya.

 _Park Chanyeol, hanya akan menjadi milik Park Baekhyun untuk selamanya.-Baekhyun._

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ya updatenya yang lamaa... saya baru saja sembuh dari flu yang parah. Dan untungnya saya ada ide yang cukup buat lanjutin storynya. Maaf kalau belum maksimal yaahh...

Buat yang revieww! Wwooowww! Saya gak nyangka hampir semua yang fav/foll ngereview story ini. senengggg bangeetttt! Dan ini adalah salah satu penyemangat buat saya ngetik! Makasih ya sekali lagiiii... nanti kalau saya sudah enakan dan banyak ide mengalir saya bakal buka request buat list oneshoot cerita saya. Okee...

Yang nungguin Byun? Mohon bersabar, ini ujian... mudah-mudahan bulan depan special chap bisa keluar. Aminn...

Typo maafin yah... lagi sakit soalnya... gak sakit aja banyak typo hehhehe

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

"Ini pesanan anda Tuan. Terimakasih." Suara miliknya mengalun merdu diiringi lengkungan mata bulat yang indah. Bibir berbentuk hatinya merekah saat tersenyum.

"Terimakasih." Balas seseorang yang baru saja memesan satu cup Latte di Coffee Shop tempat lelaki itu bekerja.

"Ne~ Hati-hati di jalan~" jawabnya riang diiringi lambaian tangan.

"Yah! Jangan terlalu berlebihan." Tangan yang sedang melambai ditepis halus oleh si penyanggah. "Nanti dia bisa salah paham padamu."

"Minseokie hyung~" lelaki yang dipanggil dengan nama Minseok hanya memutar matanya malas saat melihat tingkah menggemaskannya.

"Aigoo~"

Namanya Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Seorang anak berusia 19 tahun yang baru saja mencoba mengadu nasib di Ibu kota. Selama hidupnya, seorang Do Kyungsoo hanya berada di daerah pinggiran Daegu dan dirinya berinisiatif untuk mengubah nasib. Seoul adalah pilihan pertamanya.

Pergi dengan di bekali uang milik orang tuanya yang pas-pasan, Kyungsoo memiliki keinginan besar untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya dengan berbagai pekerjaan. Pekerjaan apapun yang penting di dapatkan dengan cara yang benar. Bersyukurlah dia saat bertemu dengan seorang Kim Minseok, pemilik kedai kopi tempat dia bekerja sekarang.

Klining~

Lonceng yang sengaja di pasang Minseok di depan pintu berbunyi. Terlihat dua orang lelaki masuk dengan lelaki yang lebih pendek berjalan terlebih dahulu. Lelaki yang lebih pendek langsung duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan sedangkan yang tinggi dan berkulit sedikit kecoklatan menuju Kyungsoo, hendak memesan.

"Selamat siang Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu." Lagi-lagi senyum Kyungsoo merekah sempurnya.

"Satu Americano." Jawab lelaki itu datar.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat saat melihat lelaki tan yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya kini. Entah kenapa jantung yang biasanya berdetak dengan normal, sekarang terasa akan keluar. Detakan jantung itu tidak menyakitkan, semua terasa menyenangkan apalagi saat raut datar itu menatap ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar senyum itu semakin lebar dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

 _Apa ini cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

"Hanya satu?" ulang Kyungsoo memastikan. Tanpa bisa di cegah, pipi gembil itu merona merah.

"Ya. Bisa tolong sed-"

"Ditambah satu cappucino ice blend dengan banyak krim diatasnya." Sahut lelaki yang lebih pendek yang telah berdiri di depan lelaki berkuit tan.

Wajah bersinar Kyungsoo meredup seketika saat melihat tatapan lelaki berkulit tan itu pada yang lebih pendek. Dia memang belum pernah jatuh cinta, tapi dia tahu tatapan milik lelaki itu sama dengan milik ayahnya saat menatap sang Ibu. Tidak terlihat jelas, tetapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasakan getarannya.

"Bisa tolong cepat." Lelaki berkulit tan itu kembali bersuara dan memecah lamunan Kyungsoo.

"B-baik Tuan."

Dan cinta pertama seorang Do Kyungsoo kandas hanya dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat Byun Baekhyun!" lengkingan suara itu masuk kedalam gendang telinga Baekhyun tanpa permisi. Dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang lelaki cantik yang masih mengenakan piyama hello kittynya.

"Maaf Xi ah bukan Oh Luhan." Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya. Memperlihatkan dua cup kopi dengan rasa yang bertolak belakang. "Pesananmu."

"Aku mencintaimu Baekie~"

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol~"

"Ish!" Luhan merengut lucu. "Kemarikan!" tangannya merebut kopi yang ada di tangan Baekhyun. "Kau memesan dengan benarkan?" tatapan menyelidik itu muncul di raut cantik si rusa.

"Tentu saja."

"Bagus! Sekarang, ayo masuk ke dalam." Dengan semangatnya Luhan menarik tubuh yang tidak jauh lebih kecil darinya itu masuk ke dalam apartemen yang sudah dia tinggali selama enam bulan belakangan.

"Tunggu di sini aku akan mengambil cake untuk kita." Tubuh kecil itu meloncat-loncat riang menuju arah kulkas.

"Jangan meloncat-loncat, Lu! Kau akan membuat bayimu terguncang!" pekik Baekhyun saat melihat tingkah kekanakan sahabatnya.

Luhan datang dengan membawa dua buah piring kue beserta cake yang dia maksud dengan wajah menekuk. "Tidak kau tidak Sehun, sama saja." Anak itu sedikit menggerutui kelakuan orang-orang yang selalu megkhawatirkannya. "Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Tenang saja." Tangan miliknya menyodorkan satu. "Untukmu!"

Baekhyun menerima cake yang di sodorkan Luhan dengan senang hati. Itu adalah cake kesukaannya. "Kau tahu seleraku." Tangan berjari lentiknya menyuapkan sepotong cake ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahkan sebentar dan menelannya. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya?" mata puppy miliknya berkilat penasaran.

"Apa?" lelaki yang di tanyai masih sibuk akan cake yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya memiliki sesuatu yang hidup dalam dirimu?"

"Rahasia!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku masih marah padamu!" Luhan merenggut lucu. Baekhyun yang merasa tidak mengerti menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau bahkan tidak datang dan hanya menelepon saat tahu aku hamil 2 minggu pada saat itu! dan kau datang saat usia kandunganku sudah hampir 2 bulan!"

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang emosi Ibu hamil yang sering naik turun. Baekhyun sendiri sudah membuktikannya sekarang.

"Aku sibuk Lu."

"Kau memang selalu sibuk Baek! kau bahkan tidak memikirkan kondisi tubuhmu sendiri!" Luhan berdiri dan duduk di sebelah sofa yang diduduki Baekhyun. "Lihat! Kau semakin kurus! Kantung mata ini juga!" tangan lelaki rusa itu mencubit dan memainkan wajah Baekhyun. "Kau harus cuti dari pekerjaanmu Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak ada waktu Lu. Semua urusan perusahaan perlu di tangani sedini mungkin untuk menjaga kualitas dan pamor milik perusahaan. Dan aku sama sekali tidak ada wakktu untuk libur." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain? kau bisa andalkan Kai."

"Tidak dengan memberinya tanggung jawab milikku yang sangat berat."

Luhan mendengus lucu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku memang selalu kalah saat berdebat denganmu CEO Byun."

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah menggemaskan milik sahabatnya. Sebernanya, dia memang sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Chanyeol jika mereka memiliki waktu untuk libur. Hanya saja, tanggung jawab yang keduanya emban sangat tidak bisa di tinggalkan. Lagi pula, belum tentu kan Chanyeol mau menghabiskan waktu dengannya?

"Baek! bagaimana kalau hari ini kau menginap di sini?" Luhan memasang wajah memelas. "Anakku ingin bermain bersama paman cantiknya seharian!" renggek Luhan manja. "Sehun tidak akan pulang malam ini. Kau temani aku ya?"

"Memangnya suami mesummu itu kemana?"

"Jangan sebut Sehun mesum! Dia itu tampan tahu~!" bibir itu mengerucut lucu. "Sehun harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya~"

"Hmm..." Baekhyun terlihat berpikir. Mempertimbangkan permintaan Luhan.

"Ayolah Baekie~ ah! Aku akan mengajarimu memasak hari ini, bagaimana?"

Mata Baekhyun yang terlihat ragu tadi pun menjadi berbinar.

"Serius? Walau itu artinya dapurmu akan menjadi seperti kapal pecah?" seru Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Tentu! Aku akan mengajarimu memasak dan membuat Chanyeol betah di rumah karena masakanmu!"

"Oke kalau begitu!" balasnya semangat.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki-kaki pendeknya menuju flat yang dia tinggali. Bukan flat mahal dan keren seperti yang kebanyakan orang tempati di perkotaan Seoul. Dirinya hanya mampu menyewa sebuah flat yang kecil dan tidak begitu kumuh, setidaknya bisa menjadi tempat berteduh dan beristirahat dari pekerjaannya. Tidak ada yang spesial untuk malam ini, hanya saja udara mulai terasa dingin di saat waktu mulai beranjak larut.

Sesekali terdengar nyanyian halus yang keluar dari bibir tebal milik Kyungsoo. Suaranya tidak kentara terdengar bagus memang, tapi siapapun yang mendengar warna vokalnya pasti tahu anak itu bisa menjadi bintang di industri musik Korea. Tidak terkecuali Park Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi yang saat ini sedang mengabiskan waktu berjalan-jalan di trotoar di depan agensinya.

Lelaki bertelinga peri itu terlihat sangat tertarik akan suara yang di miliki seorang bocah pendek yang dia temui ketika hendak menyebrang, dan anak itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Chanyeol merasa terpaku ketika mendengar suara emas milik bocah pendek bermata bulat yang saat ini sedang berjalan jauh meninggalkannya. Sadar akan dirinya yang merespon dengan lamat, Chanyeol dengan segera melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mengikuti anak itu.

Kyungsoo terlihat gelisah saat instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia sedang diikuti oleh seseorang. Anak itu secara cepat berbalik dan mendapati seorang lelaki tinggi yang terlihat sedang berjalan cepat kearahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo langsung saja berlari. Dirinya tentu saja ketakutan diikuti seperti itu. Kaki-kaki pendeknya dia pacu cepat menuju flat yang sudah hampir terlihat. Menyadari bahwa lelaki yang dia curigai bisa menangkapnya, Kyungsoo dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik dinding sebuah toko.

"Hah... hah... kenapa kaki-kaki milik orang itu panjang sekali?" Kyungsoo membungkuk kelelahan. Pria bermata bulat itu mengintip dari balik tembok untuk melihat lelaki yang mengikutinya. "Sialan itu! akan aku beri pelajaran!"

Chanyeol yang terlihat kebingungan kembali tersenyum geli saat mendapati bayangan orang yang sedang di kejarnya. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi Chanyeol melangkah menuju arah bayangan tersebut.

"Akh!" pekiknya kesakitan saat mendapati serangan membabi buta dari seorang anak yang sedang memukulinya dengan sebuah botol air plastik.

"Rasakan ini!" Kyungsoo dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha melumpuhkan lelaki gila itu dengan botol plastik yang dia dapati di tempat dia besembunyi. "kau mau menculikku kan! mau menjual organ tubuhku!"

"Tidak tidak!" Chanyeol sedikit panik saat orang-orang mulai menatap aneh dirinya. "Hei! Kau bisa tenang dulu!" Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat menahan gerakan tangan anak di depannya.

"Hiks! Jangan jual aku ajusshi! Aku masih harus mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus! Aku juga masih sangat muda! Aku belum menikah! Bahkan patah hatiku belum sembuh!" renggek bocah manis itu.

"Hei anak cenggeng! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu!" Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di lengan Kyungsoo. "Dan aku juga bukan ajusshi-ajusshi yang kau maksud!"

"Akh?!" Kyungsoo memegang dahinya yang baru saja di sentil oleh Chanyeol. Anak itu refleks memajukan bibirnya dan memasang muka masam. "Jadi apa maumu Tuan?" katanya sedikit dengan nada tidak suka.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Untuk apa kau tahu namaku? Kau mau menghipnotisku ya?" mata bulat itu memicing curuga.

"Ck, kau benar-benar terlalu berburuk sangka dengan orang lain lelaki kecil!" Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "Aku punya penawaran yang menarik untukmu!"

"Apa?" ketus anak itu.

"Tapi kupikir kita tidak bisa membahasnya sekarang." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Kyungsoo. "Park Chanyeol."

"Do Kyungsoo." Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu anak itu menjabat tangan Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangan keduanya sebelum melepasnya.

"Jadi Do Kyungsoo, besok dimana aku bisa nememuimu?"

"Kau janjikan tidak akan macam-macam?" delik anak itu curiga.

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan seseorang yang berniat mencelakai hidup orang lain." jelas Chanyeol.

"Min Coffee Shop pukul 11 siang."

"Oke! Aku akan menemui besok!" Chanyeol langsung saja memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Dasar ajusshi aneh." Lirih yang lebih kecil sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke arah flatnya. Tidak menyadari suara lelaki yang saat ini sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Sangat menarik." Seringai Chanyeol diantara kalimatnya.

.

.

.

Seperti janji mereka kemarin malam. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bertemu pukul sebelas siang di coffe shop tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Saat ini, dua manusia dengan tinggi badan yang mencolok itu terlihat duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang membuka mulutnya lebar. Terlalu terkejut saat di depannya saat ini adalah seorang produser musik yang sangat tertarik dengan jenis suaranya.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat respon yang bisa dikategorikan aneh milik Kyungsoo. Setelah melakukan perkenalan diri ulang kepada lelaki kecil di hadapannya-tentunya dengan niat dan tawaran menggiurkan yang dia katakan- Chanyeol mendapatkan tatapan takjub dari yang lebih kecil.

"Hei, jadi kau mau menerima tawaranku?" suara beratnya mengalun menyapa gendang telinga Kyungsoo.

"Ha-hah?" gugupnya saat secara terang-terangan ketahuan sedang menatap lelaki dihadapannya. "Ten-tentu! Tentu! Siapa yang bisa menolak tawaran dari produser keren sepertimu. Ha-ha-ha" anak itu sama sekali tidak merencanakan tawa canggung yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bagus!" lelaki yang lebih tinggi lagi-lagi terkekeh. "Tidak perlu bersikap canggung begitu Kyungsoo-sshi."

"Ya? Oh, baiklah Tuan Park."

"Tidak-tidak. Aku belum terlalu tua untuk di panggil tuan." Sangkal Chanyeol. "Kita harus lebih akrab lagi Kyungsoo."

"Jadi?"

"Kau bisa panggil aku hyung. Bahkan jika kau mau, kau bisa memanggil Chanyeol saja." Chanyeol mengambil segelas americano yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tidak sopan jika aku hanya memanggil namamu." Tangan mungil milik Kyungsoo menggetuk-ngetuk dagunya lucu. "Kalau begitu mohon kerja samanya Chanyeol hyung!" mata bulat itu menyipit indah.

Entah mengapa hati Chanyeol berdesir aneh saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Refleks, lelaki itu membalas senyuman manis Kyungsoo dengan senyumana menawan miliknya.

"Hyung benar-benar tampan!" tanpa malu yang lebih kecil memujinya.

"Dan kau mengira orang tampan sepertiku sindikat perdagangan organ tubuh manusia." Balas Chanyeol, sengaja mengungkit masalah kemarin malam.

"Aish hyung! Aku mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung ini tapi kau malah mengungkit hal itu." rutuk Kyungsoo. "Baiklah! Aku minta maaf hyung!" anak itu sekarang berdiri dan membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkekeh saat mendapati sikap polos Kyungsoo. Lelaki di hadapannya ini sangat menyenangkan dan enak di ajak bicara. Walaupun mereka baru bertemu dua kali, Chanyeol sudah merasakan dirinya cocok dengan Kyungsoo.

"Oke Kyungsoo. Walaupun aku adalah produser musiknya, tapi kau juga harus tetap belatih dan ikut seleksi satu bulan lagi. Agensi tidak bisa langsung menerima seseorang hanya karena rekomendasiku. Kau juga harus tetap berjuang dan membuktikan kau layak menjadi trainee dan debut dalam waktu singkat."

"Ya hyung! Aku tidak akan mengecewakan hyung!" semangat Kyungsoo dengan mata berapi-api.

"Bagus. Aku juga akan membantumu berlatih. Berikan aku nomor ponselmu."

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, saat itu, tanpa rencana apapun dirinya telah memulai sebuah permainan yang akan menjungkir balikkan kehidupannya bahkan orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan terlihat berjalan di sebuah supermarket dengan sebuah trolli yang sedang di dorong oleh Baekhyun. Tentu saja, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah mengizinkan Luhan untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang akan membuatnya lelah dan membahayakan kondisi bayinya.

Luhan terlihat tertawa dengan riang, sesekali rusa imut itu terlihat berpose lucu, meladeni para fans yang mengajaknya untuk berfoto. Baekhyun yang ada di sebelahnya hanya menunduk menahan malu saat beberapa pasang mata menatap penasaran ke arahanya.

Baekhyun merasa risih dengan para fans Luhan yang mengerubunginya. Dirinya memang tidak asing dengan suasana seperti ini, Baekhyun juga terkenal di kalangannya. Kalangan pembisnis tentunya. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dirinya menghadapi fans dari manta aktor Xi Luhan yang terlihat masih mengidolakan rusa betina itu.

"Luhan-sshi apa di sebelahmu itu adalah hobaemu di agensi?"

"Siapa namanya Luhan-sshi? Kenapa lucu sekali?"

"Apa dia masih sekolah?"

"Jangan bilang dia adalah anggota boy group yang akan debut?"

"Luhan-sshi..."

"Luhan-sshi..."

"Luhan-sshi..."

Dan pertanyaan random yang memusingkan Baekhyun terus saja keluar dari mulut para penggemar Luhan. Baekhyun tidak marah. Tidak sama sekali. tetapi dirinya sedikit kesal saat mereka menganggapnya yang sudah mau 25 ini anak sekolahan.

"Semuanyaa~ jangan membuat Baekie takut~" suara merdu milik Luhan secara ajaib dapat memadamkan rasa penasaran yang meledak-ledak dalam diri fansnya. "Baekie tidak bisa di berikan pertanyaan random seperti ini~ "

Jika Baekhyun tidak sayang pada Luhan, sudah dipastikan Luhan akan mendapatkan tendangan di bokongnya yang selalu di puja oleh makhluk albino itu.

"Untuk hari ini cukup sampai di sini, okay? Aku harus mengantar Baekie pulang."

Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun seenaknya, membawa langkah mereka kekasir untuk pembayaran dan langsung melesat ke dalam mobil mewah milik Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau pergi berdua hanya denganmu lagi." Baekhyun yang dari tadi terdiam membuka suaranya.

"Kenapa?" lelaki yang sedang memegang kendali mobil terlihat tidak suka.

"Mereka menyebalkan!"

"Fansku?"

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana mungkin mereka bilang aku masih sekolah! Aku ini sudah dewasa Lu!" protes Baekhyun.

Luhan terkekeh geli. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, dia telah mengeluarkan sifat aslinya. Sifat yang selama ini hilang semenjak dia menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai obsesi. "Kau kan memang lucu, imut dan-"

"Diam." Potong Baekhyun dengan dingin.

"Kau tahu Baek. Masih banyak perempuan maupun lelaki yang mengharapkan dirimu. Chan-"

"Luhan please. Jangan membahas yang tidak penting."

"Ini hal penting Baek! kau tidak bisa selamanya begini! Aku tidak suka kau menjadi seseorang yang mengemis cinta pada bajingan seperti Chanyeol!" jujur saja, Luhan sangat marah saat mendapati Baekhyun yang selalu di sakiti oleh Chanyeol.

"Hanya dia laki-laki yang aku cintai Lu." Wajah manis itu mengguratkan kesedihan, dengan tatapan mata redup dan kosong.

"Jika begitu kau bisa mendapatkan seorang perempuan!"

"Luhan!"

"Kau masih punya kesempatan Baek!" Luhan melihat kearah Baekhyun tajam. "Belum ada tanda-tanda kau memiliki rahim sepertiku. Kau masih bisa mendapatkan anak dari seorang wanita."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya gusar. Tentu saja dirinya mengakui jika tanda-tanda itu belum ada pada dirinya. Dan dia juga sangat ingin mempunyai seorang anak. Tapi dia tidak bisa melepaskan Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Jangan bahas ini sekarang Lu, kau tahu kan aku masih berusaha mendapatkan Chanyeol. Dan aku yakin Chanyeol akan membalas perasaanku."

" _Semoga kau benar Baek.."_

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam saat Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat senang saat ini. wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri dan senyum bahagia tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Dengan ringan langkah kaki membawanya memasuki rumah.

Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang menghidangkan beberapa masakan yang sudah di buat, teralihkan perhatianya saat mendengar langkah familiar milik sang suami. Dengan semangat dan tekat yang dia miliki, Baekhyun melangkah menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih saja tersenyum.

Senyum manis milik suaminya itu lenyap seketika dan tergantikan dengan raut wajah malas dan muak. Hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit saat melihat respon yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun tidak gampang menyerah. Dengan senyum manis dia menyambut suaminya.

"Kau pulang lebih cepat Chan, aku baru saja selesai memasak untuk makan malam kita." Baekhyun memeluk sepihak tubuh Chanyeol yang masih diam mematung. Enggan memberikan balasan.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum perih. Tapi hanya sesaat, saat dirinya melepaskan pelukan itu dan sedikit berjinjit untuk memberikan ciuman selamat datang pada suaminya, senyum manis kembali terukir di wajahnya. "Kau belum makan malam kan? ayo kita ma-"

"Aku sudah makan." Chanyeol menjawab dingin dengan sorot mata benci yang tak terelakkan.

"Kau bohong, kau pasti belum makan Chanyeol. Aku sengaja memasak untukmu." Anak itu terus bersikeras.

"Kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia? Aku sudah makan! Dan aku tidak akan mau makan masakan menjijikanmu itu!" bentak Chanyeol dengan. "Lepaskan!" dengan kasar Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh darinya. Chanyeol hendak membalik tubuhnya tapi terhenti saat Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tidak Chan! Kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu! Aku sengaja memasak makanan kesukaan-"

"Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang lepaskan aku jalang!" tangan besarnya berupaya memisahkan tautan tangan Baekhyun di perutnya. Sesaat matanya melihat dan dapat merasakan beberapa plester yang membalut jari lentik pasangannya itu. Hanya ada pandangan dingin dan muak pada sorot matanya.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau setidaknya menemani aku makan malam? Aku sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Baekhyun di balik punggungnya dengan nada pelan dan lirih.

"Kau pikir kau berhak mendapatkannya Byun Baekhyun-sshi?" Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun dan dengan tiba-tiba mengcengkram dengan kasar pipi Baekhyun. "Kau tidak berhak sama sekali. Kau tahu, kau hanya boneka porselen yang menguntungkan buatku. Hanya itu." dengan kasar Chanyeol melepas cengkramannya.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa?" langkah itu kembali terhenti saat mendengar suara Baekhyun. "Bukankah seharusnya kau senang dan memanfaatkan boneka poselen itu sebaik mungkin Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sendu. "Bahkan tanpa kau mintapun, aku akan tetap bersedia untuk menjadi bonekamu."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya turun dan berdiri pada dua anak tangga terakhir tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menyeringai kejam. "Aku sudah melakukannya sekarang. tidakkah kau rasakan?" tubuh itu membungkuk. "Aku memperlakukanmu seperti boneka Baekhyun. Berbuat semauku dan tidak mementingkanmu." Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Karena sebuah boneka hanya bisa diam dan menerima semuanya. Boneka itu benda mati dan tidak punya perasaan. Dan ketika aku bosan aku akan mencari boneka yang baru. Bahkan aku bisa menyimpan dua boneka sekaligus. Bukan begitu."

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, air mata itu mengalir indah dari kedua matanya. Rasamya sangat menyakitkan saat orang yang kau cintai berkata seperti itu. Baekhyun langsung saja menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Dia tidak mau memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada lelaki itu.

"Bahkan hanya berada di sekitarmu saja sudah membuatku merasa muak." Desis Chanyeol sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya. Berjalan menuju ruang makan seorang diri dengan air mata yang masik mengalir di matanya. Di dudukannya tubuh kurus miliknya menghadap mangkuk sup yang sudah dia buat. Tangan miliknya menyuapkan sesendok sup yang sudah di buatnya dengan susah payah.

"Asin sekali hiks!" isaknya saat merasakan betapa asin sup buatannya. "Untung saja hiks Chanyeol menolaknya."

Baekhyun terus saja terisak-isak seorang diri. Lelaki kecil itu sama sekali tidak memakan masakan yang dia buat. Semua nafsu makan miliknya hilang begitu saja. Chanyeol berhasil membuat suasana hati si kecil itu kembali porak poranda.

Dengan langkah sedikit terseok, Baekhyun menuju kamarnya. Sesekali lelaki kecil itu meringgis. Tangan berjari lentiknya memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram dan perih di saat bersamaan. Baekhyun sering mangalami hal ini jika dirinya sedang stress, maagh yang di deritanya akan kambuh. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menelan obat yang sudah di konsumsinya selama ini.

"Kenapa sakitnya terasa berbeda?" lirihnya sebelum membaringan tubuhnya keranjang dingin yang selama ini dihuninya sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Okay...

Saya tahu ini sangat membosankan dan yaahh... tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan. Jujur saya masih dalam tahap memulihkan nafsu menulis saya yang selama beberapa bulan ini lenyap entah kemana... saya binggung, saya frustasi.. mau lanjut nulis tapi gak ada ide dan malesnya minta ampunn...

Jadi setelah di paksakan jadilah tulisan ini... moment chanbaeknya sedikit di sini. Sebenernya sengaja sebelum full moment mereka semua hehehe...

Buat yang masih nunggu lanjutan cerita ego, saya makasih banyaakkk.. yang udah komen walaupun rada pedes makasih banyak juga, kalo kalian gak nagih lanjutan ego, mungkin saya semakin kehilngan mood buat nulis.

Udah ah jadi curhat. So, review?

Oh ya yang mau ngobrol-ngobrol bisa add IG chanbaek_perfect


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol mengeram terganggu. Dahinya terlihat mengernyit saat merasakan usapan lembut pada surainya. Bola mata yang masih tertutup oleh kelopak yang indah itu terlihat bergerak-gerak, menandakan dirinya yang sangat terusik oleh ulah seseorang yang menganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Satu tangannya menepis usapan itu dengan sedikit kasar, membuatnya terhenti agar lelaki tinggi itu bisa melanjutkan tidur yang sempat terusik.

Tapi harapan itu hanya datang sebentar dan pergi lagi saat dirinya merasakan terpaan sinar yang serentak menyerbu kelopak matanya. Kali ini, dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menemukan pelaku yang sudah bisa dia tebak tanpa perlu membuka mata.

Disana. Tepat di depan sebuah jendela dengan kain gorden yang sudah terbuka sempurna. Berdiri seorang lelaki cantik dengan setelan jas formal dan dasi yang terlihat membosankan tergantung di lehernya. Wajah cantik itu terlihat berseri walau selera _fashion_ yang dia kenakan terlihat ketinggalan jaman dan terlalu formal untuk lelaki seusianya. Senyum manis yang menurut Chanyeol terlihat menjijikan itu tersemat di bibinya dengan mata bulan sabit melengkung indah.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol."

Bukannya menjawab. Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal dan merubah arah tidurnya membelakangi jendela yang menampilkan langit pagi hari ini yang terlihat cerah.

"Ku dengar jam 10 nanti akan ada kelas spesial yang harus kau hadiri." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah lelaki yang masih bergelung kesal di dalam selimutnya. "Aku akan menyiapkan segala keperluanmu. Mandilah. Kau tidak boleh mengecewakan _trainee_ -mu Chanyeol."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Chanyeol mendengus malas. Tapi lelaki tinggi itu tetap keluar dari zona nyamannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa banyak bicara.

Sedikit terkejut saat Baekhyun tidak mendapati makian dan umpatan yang biasanya menjadi 'sarapan' pagi, saat masuk dengan seenaknya ke kamar Chanyeol tanpa izin. Lelaki kecil itu terlihat tersenyum lembut, mengira kalau Chanyeol mulai menerimanya sebagai suami. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam closet dan menyiapkan setelan yang akan di pakai Chanyeol nanti sebelum keluar dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampilan yang lebih segar. Tubuh atletis itu terbalut _bathrobe_ dengan tangan kanan yang tidak berhenti menggeringkan surainya dengan handuk putih polos yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Matanya memicing tajam saat mendapati setelan yang nampaknya di siapkan oleh Baekhyun. Dengan langkah malas, Chanyeol membawa langkah menuju ranjangnya dan memandangi setelah itu. Sebuah kemeja bewarna putih dengan jas hitam begitupun dasi dan celana.

"Dia pikir aku seorang _bodyguard_." Decaknya malas. Tangan besar miliknya melempar asal pakaian itu hingga teronggok menyedihkan di sisi tempat tidur yang telah di rapihkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam closet miliknya dan memilih pakaian yang menurutnya cocok akan _image_ yang dia punya.

Tentu saja selera _fashion_ Chanyeol sangat bertolak belakang dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memilih sebuah kemeja biru muda bergaris dengan _blazer_ _navy_ dan celana denim putih. Ayolah, Chanyeol itu seorang _public figure_ walaupun dirinya tidak setenar artis dan aktor papan atas, tapi dia juga tidak mau malu karena sorotan selera _fashion_ yang membosankan seperti yang selalu di pilihkan Baekhyun.

Closet besar milik Chanyeol terdiri dari beragam barang yang menjadi koleksinya selama ini. Berbagai jenis pakaian formal dan informal dengan merek terkenal dan warna-warna cerah yang biasanya dia padu padankan. Jam tangan yang terliihat mahal dan jenis-jenis sepatu juga tak luput mengisi spot-spot tertentu di closet milik Chanyeol.

Sedangkan milik yang lebih kecil hanya memiliki kemeja dan jas dengan warna netral dan sepatu pantofel dengan harga selangit yang menurut Chanyeol sangat ketinggalan jaman. Tidak ada yang menarik dari lelaki kecil tersebut, kecuali wajah miliknya yang terlihat cantik, itupun sama sekali tidak menarik untuk si jangkung.

Chanyeol yang saat itu sudah siap, turun ke lantai dasar. Dirinya di sambut senyum Baekhyun yang sedikit redup. Wajar saja, Chanyeol tahu lelaki kecil itu lagi-lagi kecewa padanya. Tapi siapa peduli, lelaki itu kecil berharap lebih hanya karena dirinya tidak memaki saat tidurnya terusik.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan roti bakar untukmu Chan-"

"Aku pergi." Tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi terdiam di meja makan yang dingin. Tidak ada rasa menyesal di dalam diri Chanyeol. Salah sendiri Baekhyun tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahannya selama ini.

.

.

.

Perubahan sikap Chanyeol cukup menyita perhatiannya. Sudah hampir sebulan Chanyeol terlihat memiliki mood yang bagus dan jarang memakinya seperti kemarin-kemarin. Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol sudah mulai menerima hubungan mereka. Walaupun Chanyeol masih mengabaikannya, Baekhyun cukup puas karena tidak mendengar perkataan pedas dari mulut Chanyeol. Tetapi semua itu terasa menyakitkan saat Baekhyun mendapati laporan dari Kai.

"Sekretaris Chanyeol-ssi bilang beberapa hari belakang Chanyeol-ssi pergi menemui seorang anak lelaki, tak jarang juga anak lelaki itu menemui Chanyeol-ssi secara langsung." Papar Kai.

Baekhyun yang terlihat tenang saat itu menggengam gelas anggur miliknya dengan kuat, mengakibatkan gelas itu pecah dan melukai telapak tangannya.

"Tuan!" teriak Kai panik saat melihat tetesan darah mulai mengalir keluar dari sobekan di telapak tangannya. Dengan sigap, Kai mengambil sapu tangan dan menekan luka di telapak tangan Baekhyun, mencegah darah semakin banyak keluar.

"Jangan seperti ini Tuan Byun." Pinta Kai dengan sangat.

Baekhyun hanya diam, seolah dirinya tidak merasakan sakit pada lukanya. Karena luka di hati yang dia miliki ternyata lebih besar dan mengangga.

"Cari tahu siapa anak itu." ucapnya datar. "Chanyeol seharusnya tahu dan tidak mulai bermain-main seperti ini denganku." Sambungnya dengan mimik serius dan dingin.

"Baik Tuan." Patuh Kai. "Saya akan memanggil dokter Lay untuk mengobati luka anda." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Kai berbalik menuju ruangannya dan memanggil dokter pribadi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat menekan emosi yang mulai mengendalikan dirinya. Jujur saja, dirinya sudah cukup berbaik hati saat membiarkan Chanyeol bermain dengan wanita jalang di luar sana. Bukannya tidak merasa cemburu, dia sangat cemburu dan marah, tetapi Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol hanya memancing dirinya agar mereka bisa berpisah. Terlalu dini untuk mengelabui otak genius Baekhyun. Tidak ada cinta yang terselip antara Chanyeol dan para jalang itu.

Untuk kali ini, Baekhyun tidak bisa diam saja. Dia tahu Chanyeol lebih dari seketar tertarik pada anak yang di sebut Kai tadi. Melihat dari membaiknya mood Chanyeol belakangan ini, Baekhyun mengerti Chanyeol sedang jatuh cinta. Dia tidak bisa menonton cerita cinta Chanyeol yang baru tanpa tindakan apapun. Baekhyun punya segalanya. Tidak ada alasan untuk melarangnya memiliki Chanyeol. Semua akan Baekhyun singkirkan karena menganggu miliknya, termasuk anak itu.

"Jangan remehkan aku Chanyeol." Desisnya berbahaya.

.

.

.

Tidak sampai satu hari, Kai membawa berita tentang siapa lelaki yang kerap kali Chanyeol temui. Di mulai dari identitas, asal lelaki itu sampai jenjang pendidikan beserta foto yang tersemat di laporan yang sedang Baekhyun baca saat ini.

"Jadi namanya Do Kyungsoo." Matanya memicing tajam saat melihat wajah polos milik Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana mungkin lelaki miskin seperti ini bisa merayu Chanyeol." Decih Baekhyun kejam.

"Menurut informasi yang saya dapatkan, Tuan Park sendiri yang menawarkan posisi _trainee_ langsung kepada Do kyungoo-ssi."

"Jadi, Chanyeol memang sedang jatuh cinta ternyata." Nada itu terdengar mengejek tetapi terselip perasaan menderita dan menyedihkan di dalamnya. "Apa lagi yang kau punya Kai?"

"Menurut jadwal yang sudah di susun oleh Park _Entertaint_ , mereka akan mengadakan audisi final dua hari lagi. Do Kyungsoo-ssi juga terdaftar dalam peserta audisi itu Tuan."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun terlihat berpikir. "Kosongkan jadwalku untuk dua hari kedepan, aku akan menyambut sendiri lelaki yang Chanyeol pilih untuk menjadi sainganku itu.

"Baik Tuan Byun."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terlihat gugup saat dirinya duduk di ruang tunggu peserta audisi, beserta lima puluh peserta lainnya. Kaki-kaki pendeknya tidak mau diam dan bergerak random saat melihat ruangan yang akan menentukan masa depannya. Seharusnya anak itu tidak perlu khawatir, karena seperti yang di katakan oleh Chanyeol, para juri sangat suka dengan jenis suaranya. Dirinya juga selalu mendapatkan pujian pada saat audisi sebelumnya.

Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar saat mendapati suara bising dari karyawan agensi yang terlihat menyiapkan segala sesuatu dengan sedikit panik. Anak itu mencoba mencari tahu dengan memanjangkan kepalanya ke arah luar ruangan.

"Ada apa?" tanya salah satu peserta audisi kepada salah satu temannya yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Mereka bilang bos besar akan menjadi juri langsung pada audisi final ini." jelasnya sedikit panik.

"Bos besar?" lirih Kyungsoo mengundang perhatian dua anak itu.

"Kau tidak tahu? Bos besar, alias pemilik saham terbesar di agensi. Ini adalah masalah besar!" jelasnya dengan heboh.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah juri kita ada tujuh orang?" tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu.

"Aishh! Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya!" kesal anak itu dan membuat Kyungsoo cemberut. "Tujuh orang juri lainnya pasti akan memihak perkataan bos besar Kyungsoo-ssi, mereka tidak akan mengorbankan diri mereka hanya untuk peserta audisi seperti kita."

"Jadi maksud kalian-"

"Ya, nasib kita bergantung 75% pada bos besar itu."

Saat semua anak di ruang audisi itu terdiam, salah seorang pekerja di Park _Entertaint_ masuk ke ruangan dan menyuruh mereka untuk masuk satu persatu ke dalam ruangan audisi. Satu persatu mereka masuk dan keluar dengan beragam ekspresi, karena nasib mereka di putuskan langsung pada saat itu juga.

"Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya pelan dan dalam, menyiapkan mentalnya sebelum masuk dan menghadapi para juri di dalam sana. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyungsoo masuk dan dirinya langsung berhadapan dengan lelaki berkulit tan yang berdiri di belakang lelaki cantik dengan aura mengintimidasi yang kuat. Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar keras, saat iris tajam milik si tan menatapnya langsung tepat di mata. Cinta pertamanya.

" _Apa lelaki cantik itu bos besarnya?"_ tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Halo, nama saya Do Kyungsoo." Sapa Kyungsoo ramah.

"Halo Do Kyungsoo-ssi." Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut saat bos besar itu menjawab sapaannya langsung diiringi dengan senyuman manis yang terlihat menakutkan.

"Ya, eum-"

"Kau bisa memanggilku juri Byun." Terlihat Baekhyun sedikit melirik Chanyeol yang sedang mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Ya, juri Byun."

"Apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _Scream_ juri Byun."

"Baiklah, kau bisa bernyanyi sekarang."

Kyungsoo memulai nyanyiannya dengan suara yang sangat halus dan lembut. Tidak ada kecacatan dalam suara miliknya, beberapa juri terlihat terhanyut pada alunan suara itu, lirik menyedihkan di dalamnya sedikit menyentuh hati Baekhyun. Hanya sedikit karena saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanya rasa benci pada sosok yang terlihat rapuh di depannya sekarang.

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan nyanyiannya dengan sempurna, beberapa juri melakukan _standing applause_ untuk Kyungsoo, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menatap takut-takut pada lelaki cantik yang menatap tajam kearahnya sekarang.

"Aku tidak suka." Katanya datar.

"Ya? Itu tidak mungkin Tuan, Kyungsoo memiliki suara yang sempurnya." Bela juri Song yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Tetap saja, lelaki kecil itu tidak bisa mencuri hatiku. Dan membuat moodku bertambah buruk." Baekhyun dengan sengaja menyindir Chanyeol yang duduk di ujung kanannya.

"Tuan Byun, Do Kyungsoo ini adalah yang paling baik di antara lainnya." Kasak kusuk terus berlanjut dan pembelaan terus mengalir untuk Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian menyukai jenis suara yang seperti ini huh? Terlalu banyak solois muda membawakan lagu _ballad_ , aku tidak mungkin mempertaruhkan uangku untuk lelaki dengan bakat minim sepertinya."

BRAAK!

Chanyeol yang dari tadi diam akhirnya terbakar emosi atas perilaku Baekhyun yang sangat keterlaluan.

"Kenapa anda jadi sangat emosional Chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara mendayu. "Kau terlihat aneh marah-marah seperti ini hanya karena anak yang belum menjadi _trainee_ mu."

"Kau tidak seharusnya mempermainkan nasib seseorang Baekhyun!" teriakan Chanyeol memenuhi ruang audisi.

"Mempermainkan bagaimana? Aku hanya berkata yang sejujurnya. Aku akan membuang uangku jika orang itu pantas, dan tidak akan membuang uangku sia-sia dengan seseorang yang sangat tidak pantas!" Baekhyun sengaja menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang saat ini sudah terlihat gemetaran karena menanggis.

"Kalian semua keluar!" teriak Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Tidak! Punya hak apa kau menyuruh para juri audisi keluar dari ruangan." Kali ini Baekhyun tidak akan mengalah lagi pada Chanyeol.

"Aku pemilik tempat ini Baekhyun!"

"Dan aku yang membiayai tempat ini agar tetap berjalan dengan semestinya!" Baekhyun bedecih sinis. "Ayolah Chanyeol, sebegitu hebatnyakah anak itu sehingga membuatmu seperti ini? apa kalian memiliki hubungan khusus yang tidak kami ketahui?"

Tepat!

Perkataan Baekhyun sontak membuka pemikiran berkabut Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu. Bagaimana lelaki kecil itu hadir pada audisi dan tingkah sialnya yang lagi-lagi mempermainkan nasib seseorang. Sekarang Chanyeol tahu jawabannya. Chanyeol sudah tertangkap basah ingin bermain hati di belakang Baekhyun. Bukan perkara sulit untuk Baekhyun tahu apa saja yang di lakukannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa bicara? Apa aku harus bertanya pada Do Kyungsoo-ssi." Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada Kyungsoo.

"Semuanya keluar!" desis Chanyeol berbahaya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan tempat ini." perintah Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, beri kami alasan logis kenapa kau sampai membelanya seperti ini. Aku hanya tidak mau ada permainan busuk di agensi antara produser dan _trainee-_ nya."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun hanya mendengus geli dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada juri lain yang telihat pucat dan binggung di antara situasi ini.

"Kalian mengertikan apa yang harus kalian lakukan? Aku pikir, cukup untuk saat ini. lanjutkan audisinya tanpa aku."

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan audisi diikuti Kai di belakangnya. Sejenak dia berhenti di hadapan Kyungsoo yang masih menundukkan kepalanya seraya menangis. Dengan sedikit kasar, Baekhyun mengangkat wajah itu.

"Setidaknya aku menolongmu untuk hidup di jalan yang lebih benar lagi Do Kyungsoo-ssi." Bisiknya langsung di telinga Kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkan kekacauan yang dia perbuat.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat murka, lelaki itu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan gebrakan pintu yang mengejutkan Baekhyun, mangakibatkan pisau yang sedang dia gunakan untuk memasak mengiris jari lentiknya. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah lelaki kecil yang saat itu sedang membasuh lukanya dengan air mengalir.

"Kau terlihat bar-bar Chanyeol." Sengaja Baekhyun mengabaikan deru napas Chanyeol yang memburu menahan lonjakan emosi. "Sudah makan malam? Aku sedang-"

BUGH!

Pukulan keras itu menghantam rahang Baekhyun, terlihat bercak darah keluar dari sela-sela sudut bibinya. Baekhyun menyeringai masam saat dirinya menatap Chanyeol yang sedang gemetar menahan amarah. Chanyeol yang mendapati seringai Baekhyun semakin muak.

"Aigoo~ sepertinya minggu ini aku terlalu akrab dengan darah." Dengan sengaja Baekhyun menunjukkan perban yang masih melilit telapak tangannya.

"Aku tidak peduli!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Jadi apa yang kau pedulikan?" sorot mata terluka yang baru saja di perlihatkan berubah menjadi sorot tidak suka dan mengintimidasi. "Seorang Do Kyungsoo?" nada mengejek itu sangat kentara.

"Jangan menyebutnya dengan mulut kotormu Baekhyun!"

"Chanyeol~ kau tahu?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Aku senang saat kau bersikap baik dan tidak pernah memakiku lagi beberapa minggu ini. Aku berpikiran kalau kau telah menerimaku sebagai suamimu. Tapi semuanya menjadi sangat tidak menyenangkan saat aku tahu alasan di balik mood baikmu belakangan ini." suara itu menjadi tajam di akhir.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan kau tahu? Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa artinya cinta tulus seperti apa."

"Ya. Kau benar Chanyeol. Aku memang tidak tahu karena kau tidak pernah memberikannya padaku. Sedangkan kau selalu mendapatkan ketulusan dariku."

"Omong kosong! Yang kau lakukan itu hanya obsesi semata! Tidak ada cinta tulus darimu!"

"Benarkah?" bibir itu terkekeh hambar. "Jadi cinta tulus itu seperti apa? Seperti kau dan Kyungsoo?"

"Ya. Aku mencintai Kyungsoo."

Walaupun terbiasa mendengar kalimat makian dan umpatan Chanyeol untuknya, Baekhyun merasa kalimat ini adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan dan semua. Senyum terpaksa tersemat di bibirnya. Di lanjutkan dengan tawa kosong.

"Aku tahu. Dan kau tahu juga aku mencintaimu, bukan sekedar obsesi."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mencintaimu Baekhyun. Sadarlah!"

"Kau belum Chanyeol. Tidak ada kata tidak pernah di dunia ini." Baekhyun memalingkan atensinya pada sayur yang sedang dia potong tadi. Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Memandang punggung sempit itu dengan tatapan datar. "Sampai saat ini belum ada yang mengubah pemikiranku tentang melakukan hal apapun agar orang yang aku cintai balas mencintaiku Chanyeol. Tidak ada prinsip kita akan bahagia saat melepaskan orang yang kita cintai untuk bahagia bersama orang lain."

"Egois."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tanpa di sadarinya menanggis pilu. Baru setelah bantingkan pintu itu terdengar, tubuh kecil itu merosot dan isakan menyedihkan itu mengisi kesunyian yang ada.

.

.

.

Semenjak insiden bertengkarnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu tidak pernah pulang kerumah. Sudah masuk hari ke sembilan dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah melihat atensi Chanyeol di manapun. Bahkan anak buah Kai yang biasanya tahu keberadaan lelaki itu kehilangan jejak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlihat kacau. Lelaki itu menyibukkan diri dengan tugas kantornya, tidak makan tepat waktu dan selalu mengkonsumsi kopi secara berlebihan. Kebiasaan buruk Baekhyun saat sedang di landa masalah yang berat.

Kai yang rasanya tidak tahan lagi menghadapi sikap tuannya itu akhirnya menelepon Luhan. Lelaki yang sedang hamil muda itu datang dengan panik dan membawa banyak makanan yang sedang di bawa oleh suaminya.

"Baekhyun-ah~"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas-kertas berharga itu pada suara sahabat yang belakangan ini tidak dia temui. Senyum samar terlihat terbentuk di bibir tipisnya yang terlihat pucat dari pada biasanya. Kantung mata itu juga terlihat menghiasi wajah yang nampak lebih tirus.

"Berapa lama kau tidak tidur?" Luhan langsung menarik tangan lelaki yang hanya termenung dan membuatnya pindah ke sofa yang ada di ruangan.

"Hai Baek!" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun, lelaki kecil itu lagi-lagi tersenyum samar.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Baekhyun hendak menuangkan kopi yang beberapa hari ini harus ada di ruangannya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh minum kopi lagi!" Luhan cembeut lucu.

"Pasti Kai ya."

"Ya! Kau tahu, lelaki berkulit tan itu sangat cemas saat menceritakan tentangmu! Aku hampir saja pergi berlari kesini jika tidak ada Sehun yang menjernihkan pikiranku!" sifat gemar berbicara milik Luhan muncul kembali.

"Luhan sayang~ ingat kau harus lebih tenang, demi baby." Peringat Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk lucu sebelum menggelus-elus perutnya sayang. Baekhyun yang melihat itu nampak tertarik. Lelaki yang telihat kacau itu menempatkan tangannya di atas perut Luhan dan ikut mengelusnya.

Sehun yang melihat perilaku Baekhyun terlihat sedih dan entah kenapa dirinya merasa sangat marah pada sepupunya Park Chanyeol. Tidak bisa di pungkiri jika Baekhyun juga ingin memiliki anak, entah itu anak mereka sendiri ataupun anak yang mereka adopsi.

"Bagaimana kabarnya baby? Paman sudah lama tidak melihatmu ya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manis.

"Baby sudah 3 bulan paman, dan sebentar lagi akan 4 bulan." Luhan sengaja menirukan suara bayinya. "Nanti saat baby keluar dari perut Ayah, paman harus datang ya?"

"Oke!"

"Janji?!"

"Yah Luhan! Itu masih sangat lama! Dan kau minta aku berjanji sekarang?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mau datang saat aku melahirkan?" raut wajah itu berubah sedih.

"Bukan begitu! Bagaimana jika aku dalam perjalanan bisnis?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu!"

"Jangan buat suamiku stress Baek." itu Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Kau dapat semua yang kau mau!"

"Yeay! Sekarang ayo makan! Kalau tidak aku akan menanggis di sini!"

Dan ancaman Luhan serta tatapan tajam Sehun berhasil membuat Baekhyun memasukan nasi ke dalam perutnya. Mood anak itu berangsur membaik, setidaknya membuat Baekhyun melupakan Chanyeol sementara waktu.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari kedua Baekhyun menginap di apaertemen Luhan dan Sehun. Dan seperti ritual wajib biasanya yang di tetapkan oleh Luhan, Baekhyun yang menginap di rumahnya harus bersedia mengenakan piama _couple_ yang memang sudah sengaja dia siapkan dari jauh hari. Baekhyun mau tidak mau memakainya, tentu dengan alasan mengidam andalan Luhan.

Sehun yang saat ini sedang duduk di ruang makan dan memakan buahnya hanya terkekeh geli saat Baekhyun yang notabenenya tidak pernah memakai makeup di wajahnya, harus rela menuruti kemauan suaminya. Luhan berkali-kali memekik kesal saat tangan gatal Baekhyun lagi dan lagi merusak riasan _smookey eye_ yang sudah Luhan buat. Pekikan kemarahan dan teriakan protes terus terjadi di dalam ruangan itu.

"Tidak mau Luhan!" Baekhyun lagi-lagi protes saat Luhan memaksanya mengenakan _lens_ yang sudah dia sediakan.

"Kau jahat! Bagaimana nanti jika anakku mengences Baek!" renggek Luhan.

"Tidak mau! Itu aneh!"

"Ayolaahh~~"

"Ck! Baiklah-baiklah!"

Dengan nekat, akhirnya Baekhyun mengenakan _lens_ bewarna abu-abu di kedua matanya. Dengan jelas, Baekhyun melihat Luhan tersenyum puas. Tak lama anak itu kembali bermain-main dengan rambut sehitam arang miliknya, menatanya sedemikian rupa dan berdecak puas setelahnya.

"Sehun! Lihat Baekhyun!" Luhan dengan senyum merekahnya menyodorkan Baekhyun ke hadapan Sehun.

Sehun hanya menganga tidak percaya saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat _sexy_ dan menggoda-tapi masih _sexy_ dan menggoda Luhannya- dengan cepat lelaki itu mengambil ponsel dan memotret wajah Baekhyun yang sedang cemberut _sexy_ , dan menyimpannya untuk suatu hari yang tepat di tunjukkan pada Chanyeol.

Tentu saja aksinya itu mendapatkan luapan protes dari Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menjerit protes dan aksinya di barengi dengan jambakan maut di surai Sehun. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kesenangan saat melihat Sehun tersiksa.

Aksi jambakan itu terhenti saat Baekhyun mendapatkan pemberitahuan pesan masuk di ponselnya. Mata anak itu membulat sebelum berlari ke dalam kamar dan meminjam pakaian milik Luhan dengan sembarangan. Hanya sebuah kemeja putih yang tidak terkancing semua dan ripped jeans ketat membalut tubunya. Lelaki itu terlihat terburu-buru sehingga melupakan penampilannya yang bertolak belakang.

"Aku pikir Baekhyun bisa menjadi model porno dengan pinggul seseksi itu."

Ucapan Luhan, membuat Sehun yang sedang minum air tersedak dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan sebuah _club_ yang kata orang suruhannya menjadi tempat Chanyeol menginap beberapa hari terakhir. Pantas saja dia tidak bisa menemukan Chanyeol di hotel-hotel berkelas lainnya. Sedikit dirinya kecewa saat mengetahui Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya di sini. Berbagai pemikiran aneh masuk ke dalam kepalanya dan semua itu berkaitan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan mantap masuk ke dalam _club_. Sedikit merasa aneh saat banyak pasang mata menatap lapar ke arahnya. Entah itu wanita maupun lelaki yang terlihat menjilat bibir saat menatapnya. Tapi itu semua tidak megalihkan niat utama Baekhyun untuk mencari Chanyeol.

Dengan kepala celingukan dan leher yang sengaja di panjangkan, akhirnya Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol. Lelaki dengan wajah yang terhalang, tetapi postur tubuh suaminya tidak mungkin Baekhyun lupakan. Ya, itu adalah Chanyeol dengan seorang lelaki kecil yang sedang naik ke pangkuannya. Jelas sekali mereka sedang berciuman panas.

Baekhyun marah. Marah sekali. Dengan langkah lebar, Baekhyun menghampiri mereka. Tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi untuk Baekhyun menarik kasar lelaki kecil itu turun dan menamparnya dengan sangat keras.

Baekhyun terenggah-enggah. Seolah apa yang baru saja dia lakukan meguras habis tenaganya. Jalang itu balas menatap Baekhyun tak kalah sengitnya.

"Brengsek kau!" teriak jalang itu sebelum balas menyerang Baekhyun dengan menyiramkan sebotol alkohol kekepala lelaki kecil itu. Cairan itu membasahi surai halus Baekhyun.

"Kau yang berengsek jalang sialan!" Baekhyun maju selangkah. Sebelum tangannya bisa menampar kembali jalang itu, sebuah tarikan kasar dia rasakan di lengannya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" suara Chanyeol terdengar dingin saat menatapnya. Sesaat lelaki tinggi itu tertengun saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang tidak biasa.

"Aku menjemputmu Chanyeol. Ayo kita pulang!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol mencoba membawa lelaki itu kembali kerumahnya. Tapi tarikan kuat di surainya membuat Baekhyun memekik.

"Seenaknya mengambil lelaki ini dariku! Dasar pelacur!" jambakan kuat itu membuat Baekhyun mengerang kesal dan balas menjambak lelaki yang lain.

Keadaan begitu kacau dengan Chanyeol yang berada di antara dua lelaki kecil yang saling menjambak. Dengan malas Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian dan mendapati beberapa lelaki memperhatikan Baekhyun yang saat ini terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Hei, jika kau tidak keberatan, bagaimana jika si seksi berambut hitam itu untukku saja?" bisik seorang lelaki yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Dalam mimpimu!" desis Chanyeol sebelum menarik Baekhyun keluar dari daerah pertikaian dan membawanya keluar dari _club_. Chanyeol menghentakkan tautan tangan mereka kasar sebelum berbalik menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mau menjual tubuhmu?" bentak Chanyeol kasar.

"Aku mencarimu Chanyeol. Ayo pulang eum?" bujuk Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Cih, mana ada orang yang mau mencari seseorang sempat berdandan juga berpakaian sepertimu!" jika bisa di cermati dengan baik terdapat nada cemburu dalam perkataan Chanyeol.

"Bu-bukan! Tadi Luhan-"

"Jangan beralasan Baekhyun!" potong Chanyeol dengan mata memicing. "Tapi, kau cocok juga menjadi bagian dari jalang di dalam sana. Kalian sama. Persis sama."

Baekhyun merasakan lagi-lagi hatinya berdenyut perih.

"Lihatlah kau sekarang, wajah dengan riasan masa kini, kemeja putih yang menampilkan tubuhmu, dan jeans yang benar-benar bagus Baekhyun. ahh! _Lens_ yang cocok untuk jalang sepertimu."

"Chan-"

"Kau seksi dengan penampilan seperti ini. Setiap anggota tubuhmu seolah berteriak 'sentuh aku'."

Setetes air mata Baekhyun mengalir tanpa tahu malu. Ini adalah air mata pertama yang Chanyeol lihat selama dua tahun mereka menikah. Sempat terbesit rasa sesal, tapi semua itu cepat dia tepis. Baekhyun pantas merasakan ini.

"Kau menangis? Benar-benar terlihat seperti jalang murahan."

Chanyeol berbalik badan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Terus berjalan tanpa mau melihat keadaan yang lebih kecil di belakang sana. Dia tidak peduli, apapun yang berkaitan dengan Baekhyun bukan urusannya.

"Pulanglah ke rumahmu Chanyeol." Sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara seseorang di sampingnya.

"Chen-"

"Aku tidak akan menampung seseorang yang lari dari masalahnya. Kau seharusnya bisa lebih dewasa dan jangan terjebak dengan masa lalu. Pulanglah, dan selesaikan urusanmu."

Chen adalah sahabat Chanyeol. Jika Baekhyun punya Luhan, maka Chanyeol punya Chen yang siap menampung keluh kesahnya kapan saja. Dari saran Chen, akhirnya Chanyeol pulang kerumah, walaupun butuh waktu setidaknya 3 jam untuknya berpikir. Dirinya mendapati mobil yang di pakai Baekhyun tadi terparkir sembarangan di garasi.

Dengan pelan, Chanyeol masuk ke rumah. Setelah berjalan masuk ke dalam lebih jauh, Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun sedang tertidur dalam posisi duduk dan bertopang di meja bar. Jemari lentik itu masih memegang gelas berisi cairan bewarna kuning emas dan botol yang ada di sebelahnya tersisa seperempat bagian.

Chanyeol mendekat kearahnya, memperhatikan bentuk wajah itu dengan seksama, terdapat semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kau lebih cocok dengan gaya _fashion_ membosankanmu itu, kau tahu?"

Berdecih pelan sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa memindahkannya ke tempat yang lebih nyaman. Apa peduli Chanyeol? Dia hanya tidak suka Baekhyun menjadi perhatian dari laki-laki di _club_. Dia tidak suka penampilan Baekhyun seperti tadi. Cuma itu.

 _Apa peduli Chanyeol?_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Ko Ko Bop!

Yeaay! Uri EXO jjang!

Pokoknya bulan ini adalah milik kita EXO-L sekaliaann! Selamat untuk kerja keras kita selama ini! walaupun EXO Cuma dapet triple crown di Mcoundown, gak apa-apa! Jangan kecewa ya! Kita masih bisa usaha di kesempatan yang lain. Sejujurnya penjualan fisik itu lebih mencerminkan seberapa besar cintanya EXO-L pada EXO! Tapi juga kita jangan mau kalah dengan streaming okay! Kita berjuang bersama ya!

Nihh, aku update bareng dengan **bees crescent75** spasinya di ganti titik yaa~ cek update eonni saya juga jangan lupa!

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Salah satu hal terbodoh yang pernah dilakukan oleh Baekhyun adalah jatuh terlalu dalam pada lelaki yang sangat membencinya. Tidak bisa di pungkiri bila seluruh hidup dan dunia yang dia punya sekarang berpusat pada satu lelaki yaitu Park Chanyeol. Lelaki yang membuatnya sanggup melakukan apapun. Apapun yang bisa membuat lelaki jangkung itu tetap berada di sisinya.

Baekhyun cukup lega saat bangun dari hangovernya. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga saat mendapati Chanyeol ada di dalam kamar, sedang tertidur lelap. Sakit kepala yang menghantam bagai palu tidak membuat senyum manis itu luntur dari bibir yang terlihat sedikit pucat.

Kaki dengan langkah pendek itu melangkah pelan ke arah Chanyeol, menunduk sedikit dan memberikan kecupan sayang di keningnya yang terbuka. Mengelus pipi itu sayang dengan iris yang tak lelah mengamati pahatan wajah sang terkasih. Senyumnya kembali merekah sebelum menjauh dan keluar dari kamar itu tanpa kata.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu, saat pintu kamar itu tertutup lelaki yang di ciumnya membuka mata dengan sorot tak bisa di artikan. Tangan besarnya menyentuh kening yang di kecup Baekhyun. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit, mencoba mengartikan getaran aneh yang ada di hatinya.

"Apa-apaan." Desisnya tanpa arti yang jelas.

Mata yang masih terlihat mengantuk miliknya kembali terpejam. Berusaha melenyapkan perasaan bodoh yang mulai menyeruak keluar dari palung hati. Dia membencinya. Sangat-sangat benci.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, kecuali perjalan bisnis yang Baekhyun lalukan dari waktu ke waktu. Saat-saat emas yang dimiliknya untuk terlepas dari cengkraman lelaki yang sangat dia benci. Pagi hari yang menyenangkan saat mendapati note bertuliskan kalimat dari Baekhyun yang meminta maaf tidak bisa menemani Chanyeol lima hari ke depan. Persetan dengan kalimat maaf Baekhyun, Chanyeol rela-rela saja saat Baekhyun pergi selama apapun.

Banyak rencana yang Chanyeol siapkan untuk lima hari berharga miliknya, dan pastinya itu berkaitan dengan Kyungsoo. Lelaki kecil yang dia cintai. Dengan semangat yang berkobar lelaki jangkung itu mematenkan akan menemui Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf atas perlakuan Baekhyun padanya saat audisi kemarin.

Informasi pertama yang Chanyeol dapat adalah sekarang Kyungsoo menambah jam kerja. Siang hari Kyungsoo masih bekerja di coffe shop milik Minseok dan malam harinya Kyungsoo akan bernyanyi di bar. Sedikit tidak rela saat mendengar kabar orang yang saat ini mengisi hatinya bekerja di tempat seperti itu.

Tidak ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan saat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bertemu. Baiknya, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menaruh amarah pada Chanyeol. Perilaku manis anak itu pun semakin membuat yang lebih tinggi makin merasa sayang dan tidak rela melihat lelaki lucu itu tersakiti.

Bisa dikatakan Chanyeol kembali lagi menjadi anak remaja yang sedang mendekati taksirannya. Setiap malam, lelaki itu membawa bunga dan kadang beberapa coklat, dan diam-diam menaruhnya di loker kerja milik Kyungsoo yang ada di bar. Dirinya akan merasa senang luar biasa saat mendapati wajah malu-malu dan senang milik Kyungsoo saat menerima hadiah darinya.

Dan esoknya Chanyeol akan mendapati kunjungan pada saat jam makan siang, Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri memasak pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk membalas pemberian manis dari sang produser terkenal, jujur saja, hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

PRANKK!

Gelas wine yang semula berada di tangan Baekhyun terlempar dan jatuh pecah berantakan di lantai ruangan pemimpin Byun Group itu. Mata yang semula tampak lelah, kini terlihat geram dengan pancaran emosi dan muak yang menjadi satu.

Kepulangannya ke Korea beberapa jam lalu di sambut dengan laporan memuakkan yang di sampaikan oleh tangan kanannya Kim Kai. Orang yang selama ini selalu di percayanya untuk menjalankan berbagai perintah rahasia, khususnya tentang Chanyeol.

"Bisa ulangi sekali lagi Kai?" sorot mata itu terlihat dingin dari pada biasanya.

"Tuan Chanyeol selama lima hari ini terus saja mengunjungi pemuda bernama Do Kyungsoo di tempat kerjanya. Bahkan mereka sempat beberapa kali tertangkap sedang makan siang bersama." Papar Kai tentang laporan yang selama ini sengaja dia simpan dari Baekhyun.

"Beraninya dia!" kali ini bukan hanya gelas, tetapi berkas-berkas milknya ikut jatuh berserakan di lantai ruang kerja.

Nafas lelaki kecil itu terlihat memburu, menandakan emosinya yang terus memuncak. Baekhyun yang seharusnya pulang ke Korea dan dapat beristirahat dengan tenang, ternyata harus rela menerima laporan tentang perilaku bejat suaminya saat dia pergi.

Rahang tajam itu terlihat merapat dengan geram, berusaha menekan emosi yang kian menjalar mendekati ubun-ubun kepala dan siap meletus kapan saja. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol sebenarnya? Tidak bisakah lelaki jangkung itu sekali saja tidak membuat suasana hatinya memburuk.

"Jalang itu tidak mengerti dengan peringatan yang aku berikan. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu." Desisnya kejam.

Kai yang ada di depannya hanya menundukkan kepala, tidak berniat mencampuri masalah yang berhubungan dengan pasangan bosnya itu. Tidak jika itu menyangkut Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol bodoh. Aku sudah cukup muak terus mengalah dan mengikuti alur permainannya selama ini." Baekhyun menyeringai seram. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan Kai?" tatap Baekhyun dengan penuh arti pada tangan kanannya itu.

"Baik Tuan."

Tanpa banyak bicara lelaki dnegan kulit tan itu keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun, menyisakan lelaki cantik dengan raut wajah mengeras yang perlahan berubah menjadi seringai menyeramkan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa merebutmu dariku Chanyeol. Tidak akan selagi aku masih bertahan."

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol malam ini pergi untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo di bar tempatnya bekerja sebagai penyanyi. Dengan langkah pasti lelaki itu masuk dan dengan mata besarnya mulai mencari lelaki kecil itu. Sedikit mengernyit saat tidak mendapati keberadaan si kecil yang biasanya menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Penasaran, Chanyeol mendekati salah seorang pekerja yang dia tahu dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Nichkhun-ssi apa Kyungsoo ada di dalam?" tanya Chanyeol mengacu pada ruangan khusus staf yang tempat Nichkhun baru saja keluar.

"Maaf Chanyeol-ssi, tapi hari ini Kyungsoo tidak bekerja, dia bilang ada suatu yang harus dia selesaikan." Lelaki dengan darah Thailand itu meleparkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang sedang melambai padanya. "Aku harus bekerja Chanyeol-ssi." Akhirnya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih Nichkhun-ssi."

Tanpa banyak kata, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke arah mobil dan mengendarainya ke tempat tinggal Kyungsoo. Bukan permukiman mewah, hanya sekedar flat sederhana dengan penyewa karyawan kantoran yang memiliki gaji pas-pasan.

Hanya sekitar lima belas menit untuk sampai di flat sederhana yang terlihat ramai dan di penuhi para penyewa dengan wajah kusut dan tertekan yang sangat kentara. Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju flat Kyungsoo, mencoba mengabaikan desah frustasi para penyewa yang lain.

Lelaki tinggi itu menekan bel, pintu flat sederhana itu langsung terbuka, menampilkan sosok kecil dengan wajah yang tidak berbeda dengan orang-orang yang Chanyeol temui di luar tadi.

"Oh, Chanyeol hyung." Bibir berbentuk hati itu mengeluarkan senyum yang sangat di paksakan.

"Hei, kenapa tidak datang ke bar?" kaki panjang Chanyeol melangkah masuk setelah yang lebih kecil meninggalkan pintu, secara lisan memberi jalan masuk untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku ada urusan." Tangan kecilnya terlihat sibuk mengepak beberapa barang. "Padahal aku senang tinggal di sini." Lirihnya pelan.

"Ada apa sebernarnya?" Chanyeol terlihat terganggu dengan raut Kyungsoo.

"Pemilik flat mengabarkan pada kami agar segera berkemas dan meninggalkan flat ini. Padahal ini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang murah dan pantas untuk dihuni orang-orang seperti kami." Kyungsoo bicara tanpa menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat mengeras.

"Apa ada pemberitahuan beberapa minggu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak ada hyung. Semua terjadi begitu saja dan sangat mendadak."

"Antar aku menemui pemilik flat Kyung! Tidak ada yang boleh bertindak seenaknya walau flat ini milik mereka. Kalian juga perlu waktu yang biaya untuk mencari tempat yang cocok. Aku akan berusaha membantu kalian."

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak mengira jika kembalinya Baekhyun ke Korea akan membuat masalah yang seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki brengsek itu sehingga harus melemparkan segepok uang pada pemilik flat yang terlilit banyak hutang dan memerintahkan mengusir penyewa.

Dengan sedikit negosiasi yang menegangkan urat leher, Chanyeol berhasil memaksa di pemilik agar memberikan waktu pada penyewa untuk mendapatkan sebulan penuh waktu tambahab, dari mulut pemilik flat jugalah Chanyeol mendapatkan nama Byun Baekhyun sebagai dalang dari semua ini.

"BAEKHYUN!" teriakan Chanyeol memenuhi seisi rumah yang terlihat sepi. "Keluar kau brengsek!" lagi-lagi umpatan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa ribut sekali Chanyeol?" suara langkah kaki menuruni anak tangga satu persatu terdengar, itu Baekhyun dengan segelas wine di tangan lentiknya. Lelaki yang terlihat cantik dengan piama sutra bewarna maroon itu berhenti di tengah-tengah tangga. Menyandarkan dirinya, dan meminum wine dengan gerakan anggun.

Chanyeol berdecih sinis melihat betapa angkuhnya lelaki yang sedang dihadapinya kini. "Hal menjijikan apa lagi yang kau lakukan?" desis Chanyeol tanpa ada niat menghampiri Baekhyun di atas sana.

"Hal apa sayang? Tidak ada hal brengsek yang pernah aku lakukan." Jawab yang lebih kecil dengan kekehan dan sedikit nada sing a song.

"Jangan berkelit Baekhyun! kau menghancurkan banyak orang dengan ulahmu itu!" teriakan berang itu lagi-lagi mengisi gendang telinga yang lebih kecil.

"Chanyeol~ aku baru saja pulang dari bekerja, dan kau menuduhku dengan hal yang tidak-tidak. Betapa malangnya nasibku~" kekeh Baekhyun sebelum meneguh wine nya kembali.

"Hal yang tidak-tidak? Kau pikir menyingkirkan banyak orang dari tempat tinggalnya adalah hal yang tidak penting?" dahi itu mengernyit protes, terlihat sekali Chanyeol tidak terima dengan kalimat yang baru saja Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol melihat raut wajah terkejut yang tampak dibuat-buat dengan perasaan muak. "Bagaimana ini? padahal aku hanya ingin menyingkirkan satu orang~" sambung Baekhyun lagi dengan seringaian.

"Kau benar-benar sialan!" Chanyeol berang dan membawa langkahnya mendekati Baekhyun sebelum berhenti karena hempasan gelas wine di depan anak tangga yang akan dia pijak.

"Kau bilang sialan?" Baekhyun terkekeh sinis, sorot matanya berubah menjadi kejam dan meremehkan. "Aku hanya mencoba menyingkiran parasit Chanyeol. Bukankah untuk menyingkirkannya harus di mulai dari sarang agar tuntas sepenuhnya?"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan geram. Sekarang Chanyeol tahu apa maksud Baekhyun sebenarnya. Lelaki yang berstatus sebagai pasangan resminya itu berniat menyinglirkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati dengan tidak menambahkan hukuman pada jalangmu itu."

"Jangan sebut dia jalang! Dia bukan!"

"Lalu apa?" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Penghibur? Atau penggoda suami orang?"

"Jaga mulut menjijikanmu itu!"

"Kau membelanya mati-matian Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun. "Membuatku bertambah muak dan semakin ingin menghancurkannya!"

"Hentikan Baekhyun! kau tidak hanya menghancurkan satu orang, tapi banyak orang kali ini!"

"Apa peduliku?" Baekhyun menjawab remeh. Menghasilkan raut terperangah dari Chanyeol. "Aku hanya ingin memperingati jalang itu!"

"Dengan mengorbankan orang banyak?" Chanyeol terkekeh hambar. "Kau benar-benar berhati iblis."

"Aku melakukan hal yang harus aku lakukan Chanyeol. Jika kau perlu seseorang yang harus kau salahkan itu adalah jalangmu. Karna dia semua yang berkaitan darinya ikut menderita."

"Jangan melemparkan kesalahan pada orang lain."geram Chanyeol dengan nada mengatup.

"Salah sendiri menganggu suami orang, hal itu pantas untuk dia dapatkan Chanyeol~"

Tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Baekhyun, Chanyeol berbalik badan, berniat meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

"Jangan berani pergi dari rumah ini Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir aku akan mendengarkanmu! Kau telah melakukan semua maumu sialan!" Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap tajam lelaki yang masih berdiri di tangga itu.

"Chanyeol sayang~ tidakkah kau berpikir apa jadinya perusahaan ayahmu jika kau pergi dariku seperti ini?" ancam Baekhyun dengan mata memicing.

"Perusahaan?" Chanyeol tertawa keras. "Aku sudah muak Baekhyun! kau bisa miliki semua yang ada di tanganmu sekarang! aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menghadapi orang dengan ego tinggi sepertimu!"

"Apa-apaan Chanyeol? Kau memilik mengorbankan perusahaan ayahmu hanya demi pergi ke sisi jalang itu?" Baekhyun sedikit terperangah dengan jalan yang Chanyeol pilih.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku nyaman jika bersamanya." Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum yang memuakkan menurut Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi ke sisi jalangmu. Jangan salahkan aku jika banyak tersingkir akibatnya. Kau pikir hanya sebatas ini kemampuanku Chanyeol?" nada Baekhyun terlihat mengancam walau bibir itu tersenyum manis.

"Jangan coba-coba Baek!"

"Aku punya kuasa untuk merendahkan derajat dirinya menjadi terendah dalam bermasyarakat Chanyeol. Kau tinggalkan aku, berarti kau kehilangan segalanya. Kau tidak akan bisa melindungi jalang yang kau cintai itu, sayang~"

Chanyeol diam bergeming di tempatnya. Tidak masalah jika hanya dirinya yang menerima semua permainan busuk Baekhyun. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Anak itu masih punya masa depan yang lebih baik.

"Kau tahu peraturannya Chanyeol. Tetap di rumah dan turuti semua kemauanku. Jangan membantah jika kau tidak mau jalang itu lebih menderita." Baekhyun menapaki anak tangga. "Aku harap kau bisa tidur di kamarku mulai sekarang Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya diam. Tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Tahu jika dirinya sekarang harus mengikuti kemauan Baekhyun.

"Ku harap kau bisa jadi teman boneka porselenmu Chanyeol." Tersirat nada mengejek yang kentara dalam kalimat Baekhyun. "Jika kau menjadi boneka yang baik, aku akan memikirkan untuk melepas flat murahan itu."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan tanpa bisa melawan kemauan lelaki cantik dengan hati iblis yang berlabel suaminya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Ini adalah minggu kedua dirinya mendapati wajah tidur Chanyeol di hadapannya saat bangun pagi. Ya, semenjak perkelahian mereka dua minggu lalu, Chanyeol mengikuti semua kemauan Baekhyun. Mulai dari menempati kamar yang sama dengan Baekhyun bahkan untuk urusan ranjang, Baekhyun tidak perlu menunggu tanggal-tanggal tertentu lagi, walaupun Chanyeol tetap tidak ingin keluar di dalamnya. Baekhyun mengerti dan dia sama sekali tidak ingin lebih memaksa Chanyeol.

Dengan sedikit siulan, lelaki kecil itu menjalankan tugasnya bagai suami yang baik. Setelah dirinya mandi, Baekhyun akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi Chanyeol. Dengan sedikit paksaan dirinya akan membangunkan Chanyeol dan menyuruh lelaki itu mandi sementara dia meyiapkan baju yang harus Chanyeol pakai.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun akan menghabiskan waktunya di dapur dengan menyeduh kopi dan membuat roti bakar atau masakan laiinya. Dirinya rela terlambat berangkat ke kantor jika untuk mengurusu semua keperluan Chanyeol setiap pagi.

Lelaki kecil itu tersenyum riang saat melihat hidangan yang sudah tersaji dihadapannya. Sedikit terkekeh malu membayangkan jika setiap pagi dan malam dirinya akan makan berhadapan dengan orang yang sangat dia cintai. Tak lama Chanyeol turun dari kamar mereka, lelaki tinggi itu memakai setelan yang Baekhyun pilih tanpa banyak protes.

"Ayo kita makan~" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada riang dan hanya di tanggapi anggukan dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, hari ini apa saja yang akan kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan Chanyeol lagi pagi ini.

"Seperti biasa." Selalu jawaban singkat yang Baekhyun dapatkan.

"Tidak akan pergi keluar kota kan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak."

"Baguslah, kau tahukan jika pengawal-pengawal ku akan terus mendampingimu jadi jangan bertindak ceroboh Chanyeol."

"Apakah perlu setiap pagi kau memperingati aku Baekhyun? aku mengerti dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, pengawalmu itu tunduk padamu dan tidak denganku!" Chanyeol menghempaskan roti yang baru dia makan setengah. Terlalu muak dengan topik pagi yang selalu Baekhyun bahas.

"Aku pergi." Datarnya meninggalkan si kecil yang masuk duduk terdiam di meja makan.

"Chanyeol pasti akan berubah. Kau hanya perlu bersabar lagi Baekhyun." satu hari lagi Baekhyun terus menyakinkan diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Chanyeol termenung di kursi kejanya, tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak dia dan bekhyun membuat perjanjian itu. Tidak ada perkembangan yang bagus dalam hubungan mereka, hanya Chanyeol yang tidak sebebas dirinya yang dulu. Para pengawal Baekhyun terus mengikuti kemanapun dia pergii, tidak sekalipun mereka mengalihkan pandangannya dari target yang telah di tetapkan lelaki kecil yang bergelar bos mereka.

Helaan napas berat kembali keluar dari wajah yang terlihat kuyu itu. Sehun yang ada di depannya hanya bisa meringis, turut kasian dengan kondisi Chanyeol sekarang.

"Kau tidak se-fashionable biasanya hyung." Ringis Sehun dalam kalimatnya.

"Ini adalah pilihan Baekhyun."

"WOW, tidak menyangka dia bisa menekukmu sampai seperti ini."

"Ini semua untuk Kyungsoo." Tatapan Chanyeol terlihat kosong. "Aku merindukannya." Desahnya frustasi.

"Kalian saling tidak jujur dan menyiksa diri sendiri."

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi tidak suka.

"Hyung, kau seharusnya belajar memaafkan Baekhyun dan mencintainya. Dia sangat mencintaimu hyung. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba menjalani pernikahan kalian dengan sewajarnnya."

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya Sehun, aku mencintai Kyungsoo asal kau tahu." Chanyeol mencoba membela diri dan terus berkeras dengan pilihannya.

"Kau mencintai lelaki yang bernama Kyungsoo, tapi apa dia mencintaimu juga hyung? Dia pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu?" Sehun terus menekan Chanyeol dengan pertanyaannya.

"Dia pasti juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan ku." Sedikit rasa percaya diri muncul dalam diri Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu berharap hyung." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau hanya tidak belajar mencintai Baekhyun dan menerimanya apa adanya. Kau sudah menikah hampir 3 tahun hyung. Tidak ada yang perkembangan berarti selain pertengkaran kalian yang makin menjadi."

"Seperti kalian tidak pernah bertengkar saja." Decih Chanyeol tidak suka.

"Tentu, kami sering sekali bertengkar. Pertengkaran kami sangat kejam hyung! Buktinya perut Luhan terus membengkak dan semakin besar hampir delapan bulan." Lantas Sehun tertawa lepas dam terpaksa berhenti saat sebuah pena mengenai kepalanya.

"Maaf hyung. Aku tidak berniat pamer padamu. Tapi itu memang kenyataan, kurang dari satu bulan lagi aku akan menjadi seorang Ayah." Sehun tersenyum lembut.

Jujur saja Chanyeol sedikit iri dengan Sehun. Yang menikah duluan siapa dan malaikat kecil itu hadir terlebih dahulu dalam keluarga Sehun. Tentu saja dia tidak mungkin menghamili Baekhyun bukan?

.

.

.

Malam ini Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol dinner di luar. Dirinya sengaja tidak menyiapkan waktu ini untuk menghabiskan waktu berduaan saja dengan Chanyeol. Mereka langsung bertemu di restoran yang sudah di pesankan oleh Kai atas perintah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol datang terlamat 10 menit dari waktu yang di janjikan. Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun masih bisa mentoleransi keterlambatan Chanyeol. Dirinya menyambut Chanyeol dengan senyum manis dan sedikit terpana dengan penampilan berantakan Chanyeol yang terlihat seksi, membaut pipinya perlahan mulai merona.

Dengan sengaja Chanyeol mengacuhkan perubahan warna pipi Baekhyun. Tidak ada gunanya berbangga diri jika yang sedang tersipu di depanmu hanya seorang lelaki yang memaksa kehendaknya. Chanyeol malah muak melihatnya.

Pesanan yang terlebih dahulu telah di pesan oleh Baekhyun datang dan segera di hidangkan oleh pelayan di sana. Mereka makan dengan diam. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun telah berulang kali membuka pembicaraan, sengaja menghilangkan etika yang selama ini tertanam dalam dirinya, tapi lelaki jangkung itu hanya diam dan sesekali bergumam dengan malas.

Setelah makan malam mereka yang berakhir dengan dingin dan canggung, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan pulang ke rumah mereka dengan satu mobil yang dikendarai oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat senang saat duduk di samping suaminya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya berkendara bedua Chanyeol.

"Aku harap kita sering seperti ini Chanyeol." Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol, tanpa peduli dengan gestur risih yang di tunjukkan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kau memiliki orang-orang yang bersedia menjadi supirmu." Jawab lelaki itu dengan dingin.

"Ya, tapi tidak semenyenagkan jika itu dirimu Chan."

Chanyeol hanya diam, jujur saja dia malas dan muak meghadapi sikap Baekhyun yang mencoba menutup mata dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Baekhyun seolah-olah menganggap mereka dalam hubungan yang baik pada saat ini. Seolah tidak menyadari apa saja yang telah di perbuat hingga Chanyeol mau memperlakukan dirinya seperti sekarang.

"Aku berpikiran untuk punya anak."

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung membuang muka dan merapatkan rahangnya menekan emosi. Kenapa Sehun dan Baekhyun membuat panas kepalanya dengan masalah anak.

"Aku tidak."

"Kenapa? Kita harus punya satu, atau kita bisa mengambil satu." Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil anak dan tidak mau punya anak sekarang." Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di halaman rumah mereka dan keluar dari mobil.

"Chanyeol! Tunggu dulu!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, menghentikan Chanyeol yang hendak membuka pintu rumah. "Apa salahnya Chanyeol?"

"Kau! Kau adalah salahnya Baekhyun!" dengan mata memerah, Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Baekhyun. "Bisa tidak jangan terlalu memaksa kehendakmu padaku ,heh? Aku sudah benar-benar muak Baek." suara itu melirih di akhir.

"Maafkan aku." Tubuh kecil itu memeluk yang lebih tinggi.

Baekhyun mengerti semua ini sudah kelewatan untuk Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol semakin sulit menerimanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol termenung di atas ranjang yang dia tempati bersama Baekhyun. Lelaki kecil itu sudah tertidur dengan berbantalkan dadanya. Surai hitam milik Baekhyun terlihat lembut dan beraroma strawberry. Chanyeol mendecih singkat, bagaimana mungkin lelaki selicik Baekhyun tidak bisa lepas dari hal kekanakan seperti Chanyeol sadari, tangannya telah mengelus surai milik Baekhyun. Membuat yang lebih kecil semakin lelap dalam tidurnya.

Jika dilihat seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak cocok dengan image licik dan egoisnya. Baekhyun yang sekarang terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Dengan tubuh kecilnya, lelaki Byun itu meringkuk merapatkan diri pada tubuh Chanyeol, seolah mencari kehangatan yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan. Anak itu terlihat sangat polos, seperti tidak pernah melakukan dosa apapun. Chanyeol sedikitnya merasa damai jika yang dihadapinya adalah Byun Baekhyun yang polos tanpa ada rencana licik yang selalu keluar dari kepala kecilnya itu.

Sedikit perasaan hangat masuk menyentuh hati Chanyeol yang selama ini ditanamkan doktrin membenci Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak sadar jika perhatian Baekhyun yang diberikannya mulai terasa penting untuknya, pelukan yang di berikan Baekhyun di depan pintu rumah tadi adalah salah satunya. Chanyeol merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan singkat itu, dan sekarang dirinya mulai tidak menolak bentuk kontak fisik yang di lakukan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memandangi cincin pernikahan mereka yang tiga bulan ini selalu di pakainya atas perintah Baekhyun. Darahnya berdesir menyenangkan entah karena apa. Mencoba mengalihkan pikiran, Chanyeol memjamkan mata.

"Aku masih mencintai Kyungsoo." Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, karena dia tahu, hal yang tidak bagus mulai menyusup dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Hari tenang Baekhyun harus terusik kala sahabat sehidup sematinya datang mengacau ke kantor. Luhan dengan perut besarnya terlihat berjalan kesusahan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

Lelaki dengan paras cantik itu berpakaian serba gelap dan tidak lupa juga kacamata hitam yang dia kenakan benar-benar membuat dirinya mencolok di kantor Baekhyun. Untung saja karyawan kantor Baekhyun sudah hapal dengan tabiat mantan artis terkenal yang suka semaunya itu.

"Ada apa dengan tampilan mafiamu itu?" Baekhyun berujar ketus saat melihat penampilan Luhan.

"Aku tahu Baek, aku akhir-akhir ini terobsesi berperan sebagai mafia." Lelaki cina itu duduk dengan posisi cantik di sofa ruang kerja Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya frustasi dengan jawaban aneh Luhan. "Jangan bertindak aneh Lu."

"Aku tidak Baek! kau tahukan mafia itu keren, andai Sehun bagian dari mafia~" lagi-lagi lelaki yang sedang hamil itu berkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

"Terserah. Ada apa kau kesini? Kalau merindukanku, tinggal beritahu saja, jangan keluar dengan perut besarmu itu, baby bisa dalam kondisi bahaya jika ibunya terlalu sibuk berkeliaran." Ketus Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak berkeliaran, kok!" Luhan cembrut dan dirinya merasa cemburu dengan perhatian yang selalu sahabat kecilnya berikan pada bayi yang ada di perutnya. Baekhyun selalu saja berlebihan jika menyangkut keamanan keponakannya itu. "Aku mau memintamu menemaniku ke dokter kandungan Baek!" Luhan memasang wajah puppy minta di pungut.

"Kenapa tidak dengan Sehun?"

"Aku tidak mau! Baekhyun ayolah~" bujuk Luhan lagi.

"Kau punya suami Lu."

"Dan kau akan mematahkan harapanku? Aku rela naik taksi ke kantormu Baek~" renggek Luhan lagi dan lagi. "Please~" bujuknya lagi.

"Haah.." Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. "Kau mendapatkanku Oh Luhan."

"Yeah!"

.

.

.

Luhan menanggis terharu saat melihat perkembangan bayinya di layar USG. Anak itu terlihat sesenggukan dan membuat dokter yang menanganinya sedikit kelabakan saat mengahadapimya. Seseorang yang sedang hamil tidak boleh terlalu emosioal karena dapat berefek kepada sang bayi.

Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan sahabat kecilnya itu. Mata puppynya sedikir berair, ikut terharu saat melihat baby di perut Luhan tumbuh dengan baik, dan baby itu adalah seorang jagoan. Dia laki-laki dan Baekhyun tebak pastinya sangat tampan seperti sang Ayah. Berdoa saja, mudah-mudahan gen yang mengalir dalam baby tersebut 95% milik Sehun.

"Usia kandungan Tuan Oh sudah memasuki usia 8 bulan. Mungkin Tuan sudah merasa pegal sana sini dan berat untuk membawa beban janin yang suah besar ."

Luhan yang masih sesenggukkan hanya menganguk-angukan kepalanya lucu. "Berat sekali dokter. Lebih berat dari pada buah kelapa. Dan baby juga nakal, dia seperti bermain bola di dalam perutku" Ucapnya di sela isakan.

"Jangan khawatir Tuan Oh. Itu artinya janin anda adalah janin yang aktif. Mungkin dia akan sangat tampan seperti ayahnya." Dokter itu terlihat tersenyum.

Baekhyun terdiam, menyimak percakapan dua orang yang ada di hadapannya kini. Entah karena apa dia jadi sangat ingin memiliki sesuatu yang hidup juga di perutnya. Keterdiaman Baekhyun menyita perhatian Luhan. Tebersit sebuah ide dalam kepalanya yang lucu itu.

"Dokter, Baekhyun ingin memeriksakan tentang potensi kehamilannya." Cengir Luhan aneh saat dirinya mendapati wajah dengan mata melotot milik Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Mari Tuan-"

"Park!" sambung Luhan memotong perkataan dokter.

"Tuan Park. Saya akan memeriksa hormon dan kondisi rahim anda."

Baekhyun dan dokter kandungan Luhan masuk ke dalam satu bilik untuk memeriksa Baekhyun. sekitar 30 menit, mereke keluar dengan Baekhyun yang merapihkan jas kerjanya.

"Sampel milik Tuan Park telah di ambil dan perlu di periksa dengan teliti selama satu minggu. Saya harap Tuan Park sabar menunggu hasilnya keluar, dan sesuai dengan keinginan Tuan Park." dokter tersebut tersenyum menenangkan pada Baekhyun yang terlihat gelisah.

 _Ya, semoga saja sesuai harapannya._

.

.

.

Setelah melewati serangkaian pemeriksaan yang cukup menyita waktu selama satu minggu, akhirnya di sinilah mereka. Di ruang apartemen Sehun dan Luhan, dengan wajah pucat Baekhyun dan tatapan sedih dari Luhan.

" _Anda memiliki rahim Tuan Park, terlihat dari kondisinya yang baru saja tumbuh. Rahim, tentu saja bisa menjadi tempat berkembangnya janin. Tapi sangat di sayangkan, hormon yang anda miliki tidak mendukung berkembangnya janin tersebut, hormon anda cenderung menghasilkan sperma yang sangat baik dengan kualitas bagus. Karena hormon yang anda miliki lebih baik dalam menghasilkan sperma, kemungkinan anda dapat hamil dengan rahim anda sendiri kurang dari 20%."_

"Bakhyun... maafkan aku, jika saja-"

"Chanyeol tidak ingin mempunyai anak angkat Lu." Lirih lelaki kecil itu sedih. "Dan jika Chanyeol tahu semua ini, semakin besar niatnya untuk meninggalkanku." Air mata menetes dari mata Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun... jangan menangis." ujar Luhan sedih.

"Aku mencintainya Lu, sangat mencintainya."

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku. Kau tetap bisa bahagia jika itu bukan dengan Chanyeol." Luhan mencoba membuaka pikiran Baekhyun. "Kau masih bisa punya baby Baekhyun. Kau bisa memiliki bayimu sendiri jika itu dengan wanita."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Lu!" Baekhyun menatap nyalang Luhan. "Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!"

(don't push me – seulgi & wendy 'red velved', ost uncontrollably fond)

"Aku mengerti Baek, dan aku mengerti betapa sakitmya dirimu. Baekhyun sadarlah, selama ini kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk Chanyeol, memikirkan Chanyeol, dan terus berusaha mendapatkannya. Tapi apa itu membuatmu bahagia?"

"Aku bahagia!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bahagia! Apa orang bahagia akan menangis setiap saat! Apa orang bahagia akan mengemis cinta pada suaminya sendiri! Sadarlah Baekhyun!" air mata mengalir deras dari mata rusa itu.

"Setiap hari aku melihatmu memperhatikan Chanyeol hyung dengan pandangan memuja. Terus memberikan hal-hal yang Chanyeol hyung suka. Mengekori Chanyeol hyung kemana pun dia pergi! Tapi apa yang kau dapat! Dia mencintaimu? Tidak Baekhyun! Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintaimu!"

"Chanyeol pasti akan mencintaiku Luhan! Buktinya dia sekarang selalu ada di dekatku menuruti semu-"

"Karena kau memaksanya Baek. Sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Chanyeol, dia melakukan semua ini untuk melindungi seseorang yang dia cintai. Dan kau tahu dia melindungi seseorang itu dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia sanggup melakukan semua hal itu hanya untuk orang lain, bukan dirimu Baek!"

Perkataan Luhan seolah bom waktu untuk Baekhyun. Semua yang sahabatnya katakan itu benar, Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura selama ini. Lelaki kecil itu luruh kelantai dan menanggis dengan rauangan di sana. Mencoba mengeluarkan perasaan sakit yang selama ini dia pendam dalam-dalam. Luhan bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun ikut memeluk sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Sudah cukup Baek, kau mencintainya hampir sepuluh tahun dan menghabiskan masa remaja yang menyenangkan hanya untuk Chanyeol hyung." Luhan menengadahkan kepala Baekhyun, mencoba melakukan kontak mata dengan seseorang yang sedang kacau. "Baekie sudah cukup berusaha dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir, dan Luhanie tidak mau melihat Baekie sakit lagi. Luhanie sangat menyanyangi Baekie, Baekie tahu kan?" air mata terus mengalir dari mata rusa itu.

"Jika Baekie kesulitan mengakhiri perasaan cinta Baekie, bagaimana jika Baekie membiarkan orang yang Baekie cintai itu bahagia walaupun dengan orang lain? dan Baekie harus bisa lebih bahagia saat cinta Baekie bahagia." Luhan memeluk sahabat kecilnya erat, tidak sanggup melihat kehancuran Baekhyun lagi dan lagi.

"Luhanie~ maafkan hiks- Baekie eoh?" di sela isakannya Baekhyun membalas pelukan sahabat kecilnya erat.

"Kau harus bahagia Baek walau tanpa Chanyeol." Bisik Luhan lirih.

 _Apakah ini saatnya Chanyeol?_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Umh, hai...

Iya tahu kok ini lama banget, sudah 4 bulan saya hiatus, akibat kondisi yang memburuk dan stress yang menumpuk, jadilah ff ego terbengkalai...

Saya bener-bener minta maaf ya pembacanya ego.. tolong jangan bacok saya...

Alhamdulillah saya sudah baikan dan bisa nulis lagi! Yeay! Tapi, tidak bisa up cepet-cepet. Saya mau lanjut S2, doain yah semoga lancar... aminnn... saya perlu waktu buat belajar dan mempersiapkan diri dengan baik, mudah-mudahan bisa lulus!

Buat yang nerror di IG saya. Salut banget dengan kalian! Cinta banget! Buat yang terus review nungguin ego juga cinta banget saya nyaa! Kalo ketemu mau saya cium satu-satu hehehe..

Chap depan seperti apa? Tunggu lanjutan dari saya, okeeh...

Typo maklumin, soalnya masih comeback nulis, jadi kaku jari-jarinya...

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun dengan mata sembab dan pusing yang luar biasa-habis menangis- mengendarai mobil ke arah salah satu bar yang ada di Seoul. Baekhyun tidak suka pergi ke tempat yang ramai seperti club, dia lebih suka tempat yang tenang dan bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau balau saat ini.

Apa yang di katakan Luhan sore tadi benar. Baekhyun pikir harus mempertimbangkan kata-kata Luhan yang terus berulang di pikirannya. Bakhyun harus melepaskan Chanyeol. Tapi masih ada sesuatu yang menganjal dalam diri Baekhyun, entah apa itu.

Pertama kali dirinya masuk ke dalam bar yang terlihat tenang, Baekhyun di sambut dengan suara merdu seseorang yang sedang memainkan piano dan bernyanyi di baliknya. Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing untuk mengetahui siapa itu. Lelaki dengan mata sembab itu langsung duduk di kursi meja bar dan meminta minuman yang langsung di berikan padanya tanpa banyak tanya oleh sang bartender.

Segelas. Dua gelas. Tiga... empat... dan gelas seterusnya masuk ke perut Baekhyun tanpa peringatan. Tidak peduli perutnya kosong karena belum makan siang, dan tak peduli akan pening yang mulai menyerang kepalanya. Malam ini Baekhyun hanya ingin terbebas dan melupakan sesuatu yang menimpa dirinya, khususnya hari ini.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Satu persatu pengunjung mulai meninggalkan bar hingga tinggal tersisa tiga orang pengunjung termasuk Baekhyun. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, dan Baekhyun masih meneguk gelasnya yang entah keberapa.

Lelaki kecil itu kini meracau tidak jelas. Sibuk menyalahkan dirinya dan kondisi hati yang menurutnya berengsek ini. Tangannya terkepal dan memukul-mukul dadanya dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki. Lelah, tubuh kecil itu menumpukan berat badannya pada meja bar dengan pipi yang menempel erat di meja.

"Tuan, kami akan tutup Tuan." Bartender yang menuangkan minuman untuk Baekhyun mencoba membangun kesadaran dari yang lebih kecil. Tapi, yang di dapatinya hanya erangan malas dan ocehan tak jelas. "Aishh... bagaimana ini?"

"Ada apa hyung?" Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah berganti dengan baju biasa menghampiri Nichkhun yang terlihat binggung.

"Oh, Kyung. Lelaki ini terlihat mabuk berat dan sepertinya dia sudah tidak sadar. Aku tidak bisa membawanya ke rumah. Istriku pasti marah." Jelas Nichkhun panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo yang penasaran mencoba melihat wajah sang pemabuk. Mata bulatnya bertambah bulat saat mendapati wajah seseorang yang familier. Seseorang yang memutus harapannya untuk menjadi seorang trainee.

"Biar aku yang membawanya pulang hyung. Flat ku dekat dari sini." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Kyungsoo! Terima kasih! Aku benar-benar tertolong!" Nichkhun memeluk tubuh kecil itu singkat. Merasa sangat senang karena memiliki rekan kerja yang pengertian seperti Kyungsoo.

"Tapi hyung bisakan mengantar Tuan ini ke flat ku? Aku tidak bisa mengendongnya dengan ukuran tubuh seperti ini." ringgis Kyungsoo tidak enak.

"Sebentar." Nichkhun dengan perlahan merogoh sesuatu di kantung dalam jas Baekhyun. Dan Nichkhun menemukan sebuah kunci mobi, dompet dan ponsel miliknya. "Ponselnya mati, lelaki ini juga belum membayar minumannya."

"Masukan saja ke dalam tagihanku hyung, kau bisa bilang bos untuk memotong gaji milikku." Kyungsoo memasukkan kembali dompet Baekhyun yang di letakkan Nichkhun di atas meja bar.

"Kau serius? Minuman ini harganya separuh gajimu Kyung! Bagaimana jika dia tidak mau membayar kembali?" sedikit nada tidak terima di keluarkan oleh Nichkhun.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Ayo, kau bisa mengendarai mobil kan hyung? Walaupun itu tidak sopan, tapi lebih baik kita bawa mobilnya flatku dari pada terparkir di bar."

"Baiklah!"

Dengan sedikit usaha Kyungsoo menyamankan posisi tubuh Baekhyun di gendongan Nichkhun. Mereka membawa tubuh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kursi belakang mobil dengan Kyungsoo yang memangku kepala Baekhyun, agar tidur lelaki cantik itu nyaman. Setelah sampai, Kyungsoo membaringkan Baekhyun pada ranjang miliknya. Hanya ranjang kecil untuk satu orang. Membiarkan Baekhyun tidur nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri tidur di bawah ranjang beralaskan selimut yang tebal.

"Selamat malam Tuan Byun."

.

.

.

"Ughh!"

Baekhyun meringis. Sakit di kepalanya menyerang bertubi-tubi. Seperti hendak menghancurkan kepalanya.

"Arrghh!"

Lagi. Baekhyun mengerang kepayahan dalam menghadapi hangover yang menimpanya. Perutnya terasa teraduk dan desakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya kian menjadi. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya, menutup mulutnya, mencoba menghalangi sesuatu tersebut.

"Tuan!"

Seseorang menjerit sebelum memberikan sebuah selimut yang di pakainya tidur selaman pada Baekhyun, utuk menghalangi muntahannya agar tidak mengotori baju.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan, kau bisa keluarkan semuanya." Lelaki itu mengurut tengkuknya dengan hati-hari, berusaha memberikan kenyamanan.

Baekhyun mengernyit. Aroma asam muntahannya membuatnya ingin muntah lagi, tapi tidak bisa karena perutnya kini sudah terkuras habis. Seseorang itu menyodorkan segelas air pada Baekhyun dan diterimanya dengan tangan bergetar. Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan sekarang. Kepala miliknya mendongak dan langsung di sambut dengan seseorang yang sangat dia benci. Seseorang yang sangat ingin dia hancurkan, dan sekarang seseorang itulah yang mengurusinya dengan tatapan lembut tanpa kebencian.

"Do Kyungsoo?" lirihnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Maaf Tuan, saya membawa anda ke tempat yang sangat tidak pantas ini." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala terlihat tidak memiliki keberanian menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih." Wajah itu terlihat dingin dan nada bicara yang datar. "Ponselku."

"Ah!" Kyungsoo berlari kecil keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali dengan tergopoh membawa ponsel milik Baekhyun yang dipegangnya dengan sangat hari-hati. "Ini Tuan. Baterainya habis, jadi saya mencargernya."

"Terima kasih." Bibir pucat milik Baekhyun sedikt mengulas senyum tanpa sadar dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo memekik dan mengagetkan yang lebih tua. Tahu dirinya dipehatikan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menjadi salah tingkah.

"I-itu, anda tersenyum. Ca-cantik sekali." jawaban polos dari Kyungsoo membuatnya tertarik untuk mengenal lelaki yang dicintai Chanyeol itu lebih jauh. Ponsel yang semula digunakan untuk menghubungi Kai pun kembali di matikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Aku cantik?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan intens pada Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja!" jawab anak itu semangat dengan sedikit berteriak. Tak lama wajah itu menjadi semakin merah karena malu.

Baekhyun refleks tertawa melihat tingkah polos Kyungsoo. Merasa dirinya tidak akan menyesal jika melepaskan Chanyeol untuk lelaki kecil ini.

"Eum... tidakkah kondisi kita sangat buruk Kyungsoo-ssi? Aku yang berantakan dan kau dengan selimut bekas muntahan ku eeww.." Baekhyun jijik sendiri membayangkan muntahannya.

"Oh! Ya ampun! Akan aku bereskan Tuan. Anda bisa memakai kamar mandi jika anda ingin mandi. Saya akan mencuci selimut dan memasak sup perada mabuk." Tanpa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun lelaki kecil itu pergi dengan riang.

"Do Kyungsoo." Senyuman tulus mulai terukir di bibir lelaki cantik itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah terlihat segar dengan rambut hitamnya yang basah. Dirinya terlihat lucu dengan kaus bewarna-warni yang dia kenakan. Tentu saja itu milik Kyungsoo, baju milik Baekhyun terpaksa di ganti karena lagi-lagi lelaki itu muntah di kamar mandi dan mengenai bajunya sendiri.

Kyungsoo duduk diam di depannya. Lelaki bermata bulat itu hanya memandangi Baekhyun makan sup buatan miliknya.

"Ini enak." Lirih Baekhyun di setiap sela suapannya.

 _Pantas saja Chanyeol tidak mau makan masakan buatanku._

Lagi. Rasa tidak percaya diri Baekhyun kembali. Siapa yang bisa menolak lelaki ceria seperti Kyungsoo? Dia tulus dan polos. Baekhyun saja yang dendam setengah mati bisa luluh karena senyuman anak itu.

"Eumm... kenapa kau mau menolongku?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir tipis miliknya.

"Ya?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala. Tidak mengerti degan pertanyaan yang di berikan padanya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Padahal aku sudah membuat mu gagal menjadi trainee di agensi milik Chanyeol." Sedikit malu saat menyadari dirinyalah penyebab gagalnya Kyungsoo dalam audisi itu.

"Hmm... tidak tahu." Gelengan kepala Baekhyun dapatkan. "Bukankah menolong seseorang tidak perlu alasan, Tuan?"

Jawaban dengan nada polos itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Prinsip Kyungsoo dan dirinya memang jauh berbeda. Jika dirinya membutuhkan alasan untuk menolong orang tersebut, maka Kyungsoo tidak membutuhkannya. Bahkan Baekhyun memerlukan alasan itu sendiri untuk menolong kekasih hatinya.

"Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Saya dari pagi hingga sore bekerja di sebuah kedai kopi Tuan, dan malamnya saya akan bernyanyi di bar."

"Oh, maaf Kyungsoo-ssi. Karena ku kau jadi tidak bekerja hari ini." sedikit ada nada penyesalan dalam ucapan Baekhyun.

"Tidak Tuan, hari ini saya memang sedang _off_. Jadi tidak apa-apa." Lelaki itu melebarkan senyuman dari bibir berbentuk hatinya.

"Soal audisi waktu it-"

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan. Saya memang belum pantas menjadi trainee di agensi Chanyeol hyung."

"Hyung?" Baekhyun tersenyum masam. "Kalian dekat sekali ya?" lirihnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Bukan begitu Tuan. Sebernarnya, Chanyeol hyung sudah seperti hyungku sendiri. Maaf jika hal ini menganggu anda." Terlihat raut wajah menyesal dari Kyungsoo.

 _Jadi, Kyungsoo tidak menganggap Chanyeol sebagai orang yang spesial lebih dari seorang hyung?_

"Sebenarnya saya ingin memanggilnya ajusshi atau Tuan Park, tapi Chanyeol hyung marah dan berkata dia tidak setua itu." Kyungsoo berkata dengan raut wajah polos.

Baekhyun yang awalnya terlihat sedih tiba-tiba tertawa. Dirinya merasa terhibur saat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang menganggap Chanyeol sebagai seorang ajusshi. Dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terpana dengan cara Baekhyun tertawa.

"Tuan-"

"Hyung, Baekhyun hyung. Aku bahkan lebih muda dari Chanyeol Kyungsoo." Baekhyun melempar senyum. "Dan kuharap kau terbiasa denganku mulai saat ini." _–karena kau yang akan mejadi penggantiku Kyungsoo-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun telah berganti pakaian dengan setelan yang dia pakai kemarin-tentu saja setelah dicuci Kyungsoo-. Di belakangnya Kyungsoo mengekori seperti anak kucing yang imut, mengantar Baekhyun yang baru saja mendapat telepon dari seseorang yang mencarinya karena hal pekerjaan.

"Tuan Byun."

Seorang lelaki yang sempat menarik perhatian Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat pada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang ada di belakang Baekhyun secara tidak sengaja menarik lengan Baekhyun keras, membuat lelaki yang sama mungilnya itu berhenti dan melemparkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Kyung?" mereka sudah memiliki kesepakatan untuk saling bersikap seperti teman baik.

"Eoh? Eh? Ti-tidak hyung!" Kyungsoo terlihat salah tingkah. Tidak mungkin dia jujur pada Baekhyun bahwa dia tertarik dengan lelaki yang sedang membungkuk itu.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Merasa penasaran. Tapi hal mendesak tentang urusan kantor yang Kai ceritakan tadi tidak bisa di tunda-tunda.

"Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih atas sikap baikmu. Kuharap, lain kali kita bertemu dengan keadaan yang lebih baik."

"Ya, Baekhyun hyung." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah mobil yang telah di siapkan Kai setelah membalas senyum singkat Kyungsoo. Kai membungkuk hormat pada Kyungsoo sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil yang telah ada Baekhyun di dalamnya. Jujur saja, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Kai tanyakan pada Tuan nya itu. Tapi Kai tidak punya hak untuk ikut mencampuri urusan Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti heran kan Kai?" suara merdu itu mengalun memasuki gendang telinga seseorang yang sedang mengendarai mobil di depannya. "Dia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau tolak. Dia sangat baik, polos dan tulus. Dan aku merasa menyesal telah menyakitinya selama ini." Baekhyun memandang kosong melalui jendela mobilnya. "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu Kai, aku ingin menebus perasaan bersalahku pada anak itu."

"Ya, Tuan."

.

.

.

"WAA!"

Kyungsoo terkejut saat mendapati seseorang dengan wajah datar sedang bediri di hadapannya. Lelaki yang kemarin dilihatnya bersama Baekhyun hyung saat ini sedang membungkuk ke arahnya. Dan dengan gerakan cepat dan canggung Kyungsoo balas membungkuk pada lelaki itu. Kyungsoo tersipu malu, merutuki respon yang baru saja dia berikan.

"Tuan Byun meminta saya untuk membawa anda ke suatu tempat Tuan." Ucapan datar dan dingin itu mengalir dari bibir sexy milik lelaki berkulit tan.

"Ke-kemana?"

"Mari."

Kai mempersilahkan Kyungsoo dengan sopan dan membimbing si kecil bermata burung hantu itu ke arah sebuah mobil yang sudah terparkir di depan flat miliknya. Kyungsoo merasa berbunga-bunga saat di perlakukan bak seorang ratu oleh seseorang yang mencuri hatinya dulu-bahkan sampai sekarang-.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar setengah jam-dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak hentinya memandangi wajah Kai melalui spion tengah-mereka sampai ke agensi milik Chanyeol. Agensi impiannya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi.

"Kenapa kita kesini Tuan?" ujar Kyungsoo saat langkah kakinya masih mengikuti Kai yang berjalan masuk ke dalam agensi.

"Anda bisa memanggil saya Kai Tuan Do. Ini adalah permintaan pribadi Tuan Byun. Dia menginginkan anda untuk menjadi traine dan debut dalam waktu singkat."

Kyungsoo berhenti di tempatnya berdiri, merasa bahwa yang sedang dia hadapi sekarang adalah sekedar mimpi di siang bolong. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa menjadi trainee secara dadakan seperti ini. Oh, sepertinya Kyungsoo lupa siapa itu Byun Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo!" suara yang sudah hampir empat bulan tidak dia dengar masuk ke dalam telinganya. Itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Hyung!" balas Kyungsoo tak kalah semangat. Tubuh kecilnya langsung di dekap erat oleh Chanyeol, seolah melepas kerinduannya selama ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Chanyeol binggung dengan hadirnya Kyungsoo di agensinya. Selama ini dirinya dan agensi miliknya di jaga ketat oleh pengawal yang di sewa oleh Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo masuk dalam daftar hitam tersebut. "Terserah. Aku merindukanmu." Lagi, pelukan Chanyeol berikan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu lebar itu menenangkan.

"Aku juga hyung." Balas Kyungsoo dengan senyuman miliknya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Baekhyun ada di sana. Memandangi mereka dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ketiga belas untuk Kyungsoo menjadi trainee. Setelah melepas rindu dengan Chanyeol pagi itu, Kyungsoo langsung memulai pelatihannya di kelas menari dan menyanyi. Dan malam ini Kyungsoo harus pulang sedikit lebih malam dari pada biasanya. Chanyeol yang setiap malam bersedia mengantar jemput Kyungsoo hari ini harus absen dikarenakan pekerjaan luar negeri yang harus dia jalani.

Raut wajah mungil itu terlihat kelelahan saat keluar dari agensi. Angin segar membelai wajah yang terlihat kuyu itu. Waktu telah menunjukkan jam setengah sebelas malam saat ini. Kaki kecil itu melangkah lambat dan terpaksa terhenti saat mendengar klakson mobil dan suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Kai?" wajah lesu itu berubah cerah seketika saat mata bulatnya menangkap sosok yang selama ini selalu hadir untuk selalu menjaganya.

Lima hari adalah waktu yang singkat untuk Kyungsoo dan Kai menjadi dekat. Dan Kai sendiri membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun tentang Kyungsoo yang mempunyai daya tarik aneh. Tugas baru Kai saat ini atas perintah Baekhyun adalah menghabiskan waktu untuk menjaga Kyungsoo, dan memenuhi segala kepentingan trainee kecil itu.

"Ayo aku antar pulang."

Kyungsoo dengan semangat masuk ke dalam mobil yang sedang di kendarai Kai. Memasang sabuk pengaman dan duduk seperti anak manis. Raut wajah Kai tetap dingin tak berubah tapi Kyungsoo tahu Kai memang selalu seperti itu.

Kyungsoo masih ingat jika Kai ada adalah cinta pertamanya yang kadas dengan sangat cepat. Mungkin sekitar delapan bulan yang lalu di kedai kopi milik Minseok bosnya. Itu adalah saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Kai.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?" Kyungsoo meremas jari-jari miliknya gusar.

"Tentu saja."

"Apa kau menyukai Baekhyun hyung?"

CKIIITTT

Refleks, Kai menginjak rem. Untung saja saat ini mereka ada di wilayah jalan yang sepi, kalau tidak bisa di pastikan terjadi kecelakaan beruntun akibat pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kai sontak menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Kai mencoba bertanya dengan lembut kepada Kyungsoo.

"Karena Kai terlihat sangat menyayangi Baekhyun hyung."

"Tentu aku menyayanginya Kyung"

Kyungsoo menundukan kepala sedih, tahu jika perasaannya akan di tolak walau belum sempat di utarakan.

"Tuan Baekhyun dan aku sudah bersama hampir 22 tahun. Sedari kecil kami sudah dekat, dan aku selalu menjaganya. Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri." Jawab Kai dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Benarkah?" wajah berbinar itu tidak luput dari pandangan Kai.

"Tentu saja." Kai mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sayang. "Lagi pula ada seseorang lelaki bermata bulat yang menarik perhatianku akhir-akhir ini." Kai berucap sekilas, tapi Kyungsoo mengerti akan ucapan Kai.

Kyungsoo terkikik senang dengan wajah merona parah. "Mau makan kudapan malam di rumahku Tuan Kim?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Tentu."

Kai tahu perasaan cinta itu tidak dapat di tolak. Dia merasa menyesal jika memang harus memperebutkan cinta Kyungsoo dengan suami Tuan nya. Tapi Kai tidak akan menyerah jika di haruskan untuk bersaing mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Toh, Kyungsoo juga terlihat memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan miliknya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun termenung. Lelaki kecil itu saat ini sedang duduk diam pada kursi meja makan. Tidak ada sentuhan sama sekali pada kopi yang mulai mendingin dan roti berselai strawbery miliknya. Bahkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak sadar akan atensi seseorang yang saat ini sedang di tunggunya. Park Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung yang sedikit menekuk dahinya heran melihat sikap si kecil di hadapannya.

"Ehm!" sengaja, Chanyeol berusaha mencuri atensi si kecil.

"O-oh!" mata kecil yang semula kosong mulai bergulir mencari fokus yang lain. "Kau sudah datang ternyata." Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

Tidak ada yang berubah sejak Baekhyun menarik pengawalnya dari sisi Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara, dan bahkan Chanyeol pun tidak mau bertanya. Bersyukur dengan keputusan yang telah di ambil oleh yang lebih kecil. Lelaki jangkung itu masih menuruti semua mau Baekhyun, seperti makan pagi bersama-walau tidak pernah ada lagi makan malam bersama karena Chanyeol akan sibuk untuk mengurus Kyungsoo- memakai setelan pilihan Baekhyun, bahkan mereka masih tidur bersama. Sengaja Chanyeol tidak menolak. Dirinya tidak mau menimbulkan masalah baru dan membuat Kyungsoo tersingkir kembali.

"Kau akan bekerja?" terlihat sekali kalimat basa basi dari Baekhyun.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawaban tanpa minat keluar dari mulut yang lebih tinggi.

"Chanyeol, nanti malam aku mau kita makan malam bersama. Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya." Wajah kecil itu terlihat berharap dengan sangat.

"Aku akan lembur. Kau bisa makan sendiri."

"Aku akan menunggumu Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun bersikukuh.

"Kau tidak perlu. Aku tidak akan pulang." Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya. Terlalu muak menghadapi sikap keras kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku tetap akan menunggumu Chanyeol. Jadi aku harap kau pulang."

Jawaban penuh pengharapan besar itu Baekhyun lontarkan. Tapi tetap menjadi angin lalu bagi lelaki yang sudah membuka pintu untuk keluar itu. Chanyeol berdecih singkat sebelum membanting pintu dengan keras.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Hatinya terasa remuk melihat respon penolakan yang sangat kentara dari Chanyeol. Tangan kecilnya meremas dada kiri yang terasa sesak dan menyakitkan.

"Tidak apa kan mencari alasan untuk tetap tinggal, Chanyeol?" lirihnya pelan.

.

.

.

Apa yang dikatakan lelaki tinggi itu memang benar. Dia tidak akan pulang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi, dan Baekhyun masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Duduk di taman belakang rumahnya yang sudah di sulap menjadi tempat makan malam romantis. Hidangan yang di suguhkan semalam oleh chef ternama yang sengaja Baekhyun undang terlihat dingin dan tidak menarik lagi.

Suara pintu di tutup membuat tatapan kosong miliknya teralihkan. Dengan semangat yang muncul tiba-tiba, Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya menghampiri Chanyeol yang terlihat kelelahan. Lelaki kecil itu memanggil Chanyeol dari pintu yang mangarah pada taman belakang.

"Kau sudah pulang?" suara halus miliknya menyita atensi Chanyeol. Sedikit mengerut heran saat mendapati lelaki kecil itu menyambutnya dengan setelan rapi. Mata bulatnya beralih pada meja yang di tata sedemikian rupa di luar sana.

"Ck." Chanyeol melengos malas ketika ingat pesan Baekhyun tadi pagi. Lelaki itu memang sangat keras kepala. Chanyeol tidak suka saat Baekhyun merelakan jam tidur hanya untuk menunggunya.

"Mengapa baru pulang Chan?" Baekhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana yang canggung, menarik tangan yang lebih tinggi membawanya masuk ke area taman belakang.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawaban acuh dan hempasan tangan dari Chanyeol Baekhyun terima. Jujur saja dirinya ingin segera tidur, pekerjaan yang membuat dirinya lembur seharian itu sangat membuat lelah, dan Chanyeol sangat tidak ingin berdebat dengan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Kau bisa duduk selagi aku pan-"

"Berhenti bicara Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Aku sudah sangat bersabar dalam menghadapi sikap egoismu selama ini. Dan malam ini saja tolong berhenti dan coba mengerti aku." Ujar Chanyeol dengan raut wajah lelah.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun berucap lirih. "Aku ingin bicara."

"Bukankah kau sedari tadi sudah bicara?" kalimat dengan nada ejekan keluar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, menyadari betapa tidak sukanya Chanyeol saat berhadapan dengannya. Menyadari betapa jijiknya laki-laki itu saat bersentuhan dengannya. Baekhyun baru saja menyadarinya sekarang. Saat dirinya sangat senang dengan hadirnya Chanyeol, lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu sangat tersiksa. Betapa jahatnya Baekhyun saat menyiksa orang yang dia cintai.

Padangannya bergulir pada jari tangan Chanyeol yang terlihat polos. Sejak Baekhyun menarik pengawalan ketat dari Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu juga melepas hal yang membuatnya terikat dengan Baekhyun. Dan cincin pernikahan adalah salah satu hal yang mengikat mereka selama ini.

Chanyeol jengah sendiri melihat Baekhyun yanh tertunduk seperti itu. Dirinya kesal saat waktu istirahat yang sudah dia impikan karna bergelut dengan tumpukan dokumen kantor sedari tadi tersita dikarenakan harus menghadapi orang dengan ego tinggi seperti Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali berbalik badan, sebelum suara lirih Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Pernahkah dalam beberapa menit saja kau merasa nyaman denganku?"

Chanyeol membalik badannya, berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk.

"Pernahkah, walau hanya dianganmu kau mencintaiku?"

Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pernahkah Chanyeol?"

Wajah terluka Baekhyun terlihat jelas di matanya. Baekhyun yang selama ini tidak pernah memperlihatkan betapa lemahnya dia, sekarang menunjukkan warna asli dari dirinya. Chanyeol, sempat tertengun tapi kemudian lelaki itu mendecih remeh, menyangka ini adalah salah satu rencana licik Baekhyun yang lain.

"Tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menyeringai kejam. "Kau adalah mimpi burukku selama ini. Kau tidak pernah membuatku nyaman melainkan selalu mebuatku merasa terbebani. Kau tidak pernah menjadi angan yang aku harapkan. Dan aku tidak pernah bahkan sedetikpun mencintaimu!" ujarnya dengan napas memburu.

Hati kecil Chanyeol berontak tidak terima saat mengatakan semua itu. Baekhyun dengan segala keegoisannya selama ini memang membuatnya sangat muak, tapi tidak dengan kata-kata yang dia keluarkan. Chanyeol hanya tidak suka dengan sikap buruk Baekhyun.

Lelaki dihadapannya hanya tersenyum masam saat mendengar kalimat yang Chanyeol keluarkan. Chanyeol benar, selama ini dia terlalu memaksa. Baekhyun hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri dan banyak menyakiti orang lain. Setetes air mata Baekhyun lolos dan untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat air mata itu.

"Ah~ kenapa aku jadi begini." senyum paksa Baekhyun keluarkan saat melihat raut wajah terkejut dari Chanyeol. "Ini bahkan sudah biasa." Baekhyun menghapus lelehan air mata yang keluar terus menerus.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun binggung saat yang lebih kecil mengulurkan tangan berjari lentik miliknya. Baekhyun masih tersenyum dengan mata merah, kentara sekali lelaki yang lebih kecil menahan desakan air mata yang hendak menerobos keluar. "Kurasa bersalaman sebagai tanda berakhirnya hubungan ini bukan hal yang buruk Chanyeol hyung."

Chanyeol hyung. Sudah lama sekali Chanyeol tidak mendengar kata hyung keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Dengan ragu, Chanyeol menjabat tangan Baekhyun. Sedikit meremasnya, merasakan tekstur dan suhu dari yang lebih kecil sebelum melepasnya dengan perasaan tidak rela. Chanyeol sangat ingin merutuki hati dan otaknya yang tidak sejalan sekarang.

"Aku mencoba peruntunganku malam ini hyung. Mencoba mencari celah untuk tetap bertahan dan mendapatkan cintamu. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada taman yang terlihat luas. Lelaki kecil itu melepaskan cincin pernikahan yang selama ini dia kenakan, melemparnya sejauh mungkin ke arah taman belakang yang sangat luas. Chanyeol terlihat sangat terkejut melihat apa yang dia lakukan.

"Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mengharapkanmu." Lelaki kecil itu mengalihkan pandangan pada Chanyeol dan menunjukkan senyum tulusnya.

"Aku harap hyung bisa bahagia mulai dari sekarang. Aku tidak akan menanganggu hyung lagi." Baekhyun menunduk sedih. "Hyung tidak perlu keluar dari rumah ini. Semua yang ada di rumah ini adalah milik hyung."

"Baek-"

"Hyung juga tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah menyerahkan saham milikku pada hyung sepenuhnya. Agensi milik Ayah hyung telah berhasil hyung dapatkan kembali." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tenang. Entah kemana kesedihan miliknya tadi.

"Hyung tenang saja, untuk masalah perceraian, pengacaraku yang akan mengurus semuanya. Kita tidak akan bertemu lagi hyung. Aku sangat tahu diri untuk tidak muncul secara sengaja di hadapan Chanyeol hyung."

Chanyeol hanya diam. Dirinya seolah kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas semua yang Baekhyun katakan. Lelaki jangkung itu hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sulit di artikan.

"Selamat tinggal Chanyeol hyung."

Lelaki kecil itu tersenyum kecil sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih termanggu. Berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kebelakang. Sangat berusaha menekan hatinya yang berteriak untuk berbalik dan berlari kembali memeluk lelaki yang masih sangat dia cintai itu. Baekhyun sampai saat ini masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar Byun Baekhyun." ucapnya berkali-kali mencoba menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Dear readers ego...

Saya mau minta maaf, maaf sekali jika chap selanjutnya bakal up lama. Saya bohong jika saya gak sedih dan gak mood akibat kepergian jonghyun. Jadi saya minta kalian berikan waktu untuk membangun mood saya. Buat chapter depan bakal banyak sekali bagian yang menyenangkan, sedangkan sekarang saya tidak dalam posisi itu. Saya mohon maaf sekali lagi karena sudah membuat kalian menunggu berkali-kali.

Rencananya saya mau up chap ini tgl 18 malam, karena siangnya saya sudah selesai ngetik, tapi saat dpt kabar perihal jonghyun, saya jadi gak bisa mikirin yang lain selain dia. Saya memang bukan shawol, tapi jonghyun adalah keluarga di SM dan sangat berarti bagi EXO.

Mudah-mudahan ini gak bakal lama. Maaf, dan terima kasih.

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Mimpi indah itu menjadi mencekam saat Sehun mendengar jeritan Luhan yang memekakan telinga. Luhan akan melahirkan lebih cepat dari perkiraan dokter. Seolah kebakaran jengot, Sehun mengendong lelaki cantik itu ke dalam mobil dan melajukan kendaran beroda empat itu dengan kecepatan yang tidak main-main.

Lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu saat ini sedang menjerit seraya menjambak surainya dengan kuat. Menyalahkan Sehun atas kesakitan yang saat ini dia rasakan. Mengutuk penis Sehun yang sangat kurang ajar saat menyemburkan benih yang sekarang berubah menjadi janin yang siap keluar dari dalam perutnya.

Tidak, Luhan tidak membenci bayinya. Dia hanya sangat kesal kepada penis Sehun saat ini.

Lagi, jambakan Sehun terima saat kontraksi perut Luhan datang lagi. Lelaki bermata rusa itu memekik menyedihkan saat dirinya diangkat ke dalam ruang UGD. Si cantik itu harus diperiksa lebih dahulu sebelum menjalani operasi untuk mengeluarkan bayi miliknya.

Semua berjalan lancar dan hasil tes yang dilakukan dokter pada Luhan pun baik. Tapi, Sehun saat ini setengah mati kesal kepada lelaki cina kecintaannya . Salahkan Luhan yang tidak mau di operasi sekarang. Luhan tidak mau masuk ke ruang operasi dan memilih bertahan dengan rasa sakitnya karena lelaki cina itu mengharapkan Baekhyun ada di sini. Dan yang membuat emosi Sehun kembali memuncak adalah Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak bisa di hubungi.

Lelaki yang memiliki kulit pucat itu bahkan telah meminta bantuan Kai tetapi hasilnya tetap nol. Kai sendiri mengaku sudah empat hari ini kehilangan kontak dengan Baekhyun. lelaki kecil itu tidak pergi ke kantor dan tidak bisa di hubungi sama sekali.

Sehun kelimpungan. Masalahnya ini menyangkut bayi nya yang ingin keluar tapi terpaksa di hentikan oleh calon Ibunya sendiri.

"Luhan sayang please, jangan bertingkah seperti ini. kasian baby.." bujuk Sehun tanpa henti.

"Baekhyun sudah janji Sehun." Luhan meringis di sela perkataannya. "Kau pasti kurang usaha!" bentaknya kali ini.

"Ini sudah ke dua puluh dua kalinya sayang aku meneleponnya. Tapi tetap saja tidak tersambung." Ujar Sehun dengan nada memelas.

"Baekie~" renggek Luhan dengan menyedihkan.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Aku akan meneleponnya sekali lagi."

Sehun dengan sangat berharap menekan kembali nomor ponsel yang sedari tadi tidak bisa di hubungi. Dan seperti keajaiban, panggilan Sehun di sambut oleh nada tunggu yang sangat dinantikannya sedari tadi.

"Halo?" suara milik Baekhyun yang terdengar serak dan kelelahan.

"Baek! kau harus datang kerumah sakit sekarang!" pekik Sehun tidak sabaran.

"Sehun?"

"Iya, ini Sehun! Cepatlah datang kerumah sakit tempat Luhan memeriksakan kandungan. Dia tidak mau operasi jika kau tidak ada." Desakan terus Sehun lakukan pada lelaki yang ada di line teleponnya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Baekhyun memekik kesal. "Aku sedang ada di Jeju Sehun, dan rapat sialan itu baru selesai! Tidak mungkin aku berada di sana saat ini."

Sehun terlihat binggung dengan kata umpatan dari Baekhyun. Tidak biasanya lelaki yang lebih kecil itu berkata dengan umpatan jika menyangkut hal pekerjaan yang sangat dia sukai.

"Berikan ponselmu pada Luhan!" perintah Baekhyun tidak bisa di bantah.

Segera, lelaki albino itu memberikan ponselnya pada di cantik yang masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Baek~"

"Luhan! Demi strawberry yang aku cintai setengah mati! apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Baekhyun pada lelaki rusa itu.

"Baekie~ kau sudah janji akan mendampingiku saat melahirkan!" pekik Luhan. Dirinya tidak terima di marahi oleh Baekhyun saat ini.

"Okay okay! Begini saja! Saat ini aku akan mengambil penerbangan pertama dari Jeju ke Seoul. Dan aku akan sangat berusaha mendapatkan tiket itu. berdoa saja masih tersisa satu tempat untukku, walaupun itu bukan di kelas bisnis seperti biasa. Selama aku dalam perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan itu, aku sangat berharap kau akan menjalani operasi dan mengeluarkan keponakanku dengan selamat. Oke!"

"Tapi Baek~ kau sudah janji padaku!"

"Jangan membantah rusa jelek! Atau aku akan selamanya tinggal jauh agar tidak bertemu denganmu lagi." Ancam Baekhyun.

"Jangan~" Luhan merenggek kembali.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, turuti perintah Sehun dan keluarkan baby dari perutmu. Aku akan datang untuk melihat kalian. Mengerti!"

"Baiklah..." jeda sebentar. "Janjikan akan datang?"

"Iya rusa jelek! Sekarang masuklah ke dalam ruang operasi dan lahirkan dia untukku!"

.

.

.

Senyum Sehun mekar seperti di musim semi. Tentu saja. Saat ini dirinya sedang di hadapkan oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat sangat bahagia. Itu adalah jagoannya yang tiga puluh menit lalu lahir dengan suara yang sangat keras. Dan Sehun sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikan dua orang yang di cintainya saat ini.

Luhan masih tertidur dengan tubuh kaku. Obat bius yang di gunakan saat operasi tadi masih bekerja pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tapi tenang saja, Luhan sekarang dalam kondisi yang sangat baik. Lelaki kecil itu tambah cantik saat telah menjadi seorang Ibu.

"Sehun sangat ketakutan dan cemas saat dirimu masih di dalam ruang operasi." Itu Chanyeol yang beberapa jam lalu datang untuk menemani seorang calon Ayah yang terlihat kelimpungan.

"Tentu saja. Sehun kan sangat mencintaiku. Iya kan sayang?" tanya Luhan sarkatis. Dia masih sangat marah pada Chanyeol ngomong-ngomong.

"Kenapa kau terus bersikap ketus padaku Luhan?" Chanyeol tidak terima. Tentu saja.

"Benarkah? Kau baru ku ketusi setahun belakangan ini saja protes. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Luhan membuang muka.

Chanyeol hanya diam. Otaknya kembali merefleksikan bayangan punggung lelaki mungil yang pergi darinya empat hari lalu. Sampai saat ini, dirinya tidak tahu kabar dari Baekhyun. Lelaki kecil itu memang benar-benar menghilang. Bahkan untuk mengambil barang-barang yang ada di kamarnya Baekhyun memerintahkan beberapa orang pesuruh.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sedang di landa perasaan aneh saat ini. Dirinya sedikit merasa kehilangan Baekhyun. Mungkin ini adalah perasaan sesaat, karena Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan hadirnya Baekhyun di hidupnya. Karena itulah dirinya sedikit, benar-benar sedikit menyesal telah bersikap buruk pada yang lebih kecil.

Sehun heran degan sikap Chanyeol belakangan ini. Lelaki tinggi itu memang kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang modis. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terlihat bersinar seperti biasanya. Bisa dilihat dari pakaian yang dia kenakan sekarang, sama sekali tidak cerah dan memperkuat kesan murung seperti mencerminkan kondisi wajah Chanyeol beberapa hari ini.

SREETT

"LUHAAAN!"

Teriakan bar-bar itu diiringi hempasan pintu geser rumah sakit yang sangat keras. Baekhyun datang dengan memakai sebuah kaus oblong bergambar tengkorak seram, ripped jeans bewarna hitam dan tas punggung yang sedang dia kenakan.

"BAEKHYUNN!"

"Owe owe!" dan aksi teriakan mereka di sambut oleh tanggisan bayi yang baru saja lahir itu.

"Oh! Keponakanku!" Baekhyun kembali memekik dan berlari ke arah Sehun yang sedang mengendong seorang bayi. "Boleh aku mengendongnya?" pinta Baekhyun dengan nada kekanakan dan puppy eyes yang selama ini telah menghilang.

"Apa-apaan dengan tampilanmu Baek?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Apa?" sentaknya galak. "Apa aku memintamu mengomentari penampilanku?" mata puppy itu memicing lucu.

"Terserah." Sehun menyerahkan anaknya yang masih saja menangis. "Hati-hati. Dia masih sangat kecil." Sehun menyerahkan bayinya pada si kecil yang berpenampilan aneh

"Uwaahh... sayangnya paman~ cepat besar ya~" ucap Baekhyun penuh rasa sayang. "Luhan, kalau tahu begini aku mau cepat-cepat punya anak." Baekhyun sudah menempatkan bokong seksinya pada kursi di sebelah ranjang Luhan.

"Tentu. Kau bisa buat satu kalau begitu." Luhan terkikik dan di sambut kikikan lainnya.

Chanyeol yang dari tadi terabaikan keberadaannya merasa sangat terkejut dengan tampilan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat sangat berbeda, sosok yang dingin, dewasa, dan kaku hilang tergantikan dengan sikap kekanakan dan urakan seperti saat ini.

Chanyeol masih saja diam di tempatnya dan terus memperhatikan si kecil itu. Sedikit kesal saat merasa dirinya seolah tidak terlihat oleh Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun sudah benar-benar melupakannya? Apa Baekhyun sudah mencintai orang lain? berbagai spekulasi datang menghantam Chanyeol. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa marah dengan sikap Baekhyun sekarang.

"Baek, kenapa berpenampilan seperti ini?" Luhan menyentuh rambut Baekhyun yang terlihat acak-acakan.

"Hanya bosan dengan tampilan lama Lu!" Baekhyun menunduk bermain dengan bayi kecil Luhan. "Aku hanya mencoba menikmati hidup bebas tanpa banyak aturan." Sambungnya lagi. Lelaki itu memberi cengiran kecil pada luhan yang masih terbaring lemas di ranjang pesakitannya.

Baekhyun terlihat terpesona dan terlalu terpaku pada si kecil dalam dekapannya. Keheningan aneh itu pecah saat bayi yang ada di dekapan Baekhyun mulai merenggek, kemudian menangis dengan suara melengking yang memekakkan telinga. Mereka sontak panik mendapati pengalaman pertama mengurus seorang bayi

"Kenapa dia menangis?" mata Baekhyun terlihat tidak fokus. Mencari titik terang. Jujur saja, ini membuatnya panik.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Baek! Aduhhh.. Bagaimana ini Sehun?" ibu muda itu pun terlihat lebih panik dari pada lelaki kecil yang masih betah mendekap bayi menangis itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu sayang. Ini pasti gara-gara Baekhyun! Kau pasti mencubit pipinya terlalu keras!" bentak Sehun menyalahkan lelaki kecil yang sekarang sedang menatapnya nyalang. Tentu dia tidak terima!

"Aku tidak mencubitnya lelaki pucat! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu batas heh?" mata kecil itu melotot hingga nyaris keluar.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam di buat pusing sendiri dengan adegan aneh yang ada di depannya. Lelaki jangkung itu memijat dahinya singkat sebelum maju mendekati tiga orang yang sedang berdebat dan mengabaikan tangisan si kecil. Chanyeol menatap iba sang bayi karena harus terlibat dengan tiga orang dewasa idiot di sekitarnya.

"Dia haus Luhan."

Suara berat Chanyeol menghentikan perdebatan konyol mereka. Sedikit hatinya merasa hangat saat mata puppy itu menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut. Hanya sebentar, seolah satu kedipan saja, Baekhyun telah mengalihkan atensinya pada Luhan di hadapannya.

"Kau punya ASI Lu?" kejar Baekhyun. Dirinya tidak tega melihat si kecil yang masih terus menangis.

"Kupikir ya." ragu-ragu Luhan menjawab. Dirinya juga tidak tahu dia menghasilkan asi atau tidak.

"Kalau begitu cepat beri dia susu. Kasihan keponakanku jika harus menangis terus." dengan perlahan, Baekhyun memindahkan bayi kecil itu ke pangkuan Luhan.

Lelaki cantik yang baru saja menjadi ibu dengan tidak leluasa memberikan asi miliknya pada sang malaikat kecil. Sehun pun tak luput dalam usaha membantu dua orang kecintaannya.

Mata puppy itu berbinar bahagia saat menyaksikan interaksi keluarga kecil yang ada di depannya. Sedikit tersenyum miris saat mengingat pernikahan yang selama ini dia jaga akan berakhir dalam beberapa minggu ke depan. Tapi semua itu hanya sebentar, wajah kecil miliknya kembali berseri.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Melihat lelaki kecil yang menghilang dari pandangannya selama 4 hari itu berada dalam jangkauan yang teramat dekat, membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya seerat mungkin. Tapi gengsi dan egonya masih nomor satu. Dengan usaha yang sangat keras Chanyeol mencoba melawan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya secara tiba-tiba ke arah si jangkung, memberikan senyum terbaiknya, membuat Chanyeol menjadi salah tingkah, entah karena apa.

"Apa kabar hyung?" eyesmile milik Baekhyun menghiasi wajah manis itu.

"Baik." singkat dan tanpa minat nada suara itu Chanyeol buat. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya kemana si kecil selama ini.

"Baguslah hyung." Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu. "Kau makin tampan."

Apa ini? Chanyeol merasa kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam rongga dadanya. Ini artinya si kecil masih memperhatikannya kan? Seringai bangga itu hampir menghiasi wajahnya, sebelum-

"Maaf hyung, sepertinya surat cerai kita akan datang dalam waktu empat hari lagi. Baekie sibuk sekali, jadi surat itu harus di tunda. Tapi hyung tidak perlu khawatir, surat yang akan datang sudah Baekie tandatangani, saat hyung tanda tangan, kita akan resmi berpisah hyung." ucap lelaki kecil itu tanpa beban.

Luhan dan sehun yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya ke arah dua anak adam yang sedang berinteraksi satu sama lain. Keduanya mengernyit heran melihat gestur pasangan aneh itu. Chanyeol terlihat syok dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut yang lebih kecil, sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat ceria seperti kata yang di ucapkannya barusan bukanlah apa-apa. Dunia mereka sepertinya telah berbalik sekarang.

"Permisi."

Suara milik dokter kandungan mengintrupsi keheningan aneh yang terjadi akibat perkataan Baekhyun. Mata puppy itu melebar saat mengetahui siapa yang sedang memasuki ruang inap Luhan. Niat menyapanya terhalang oleh dering ponsel di saku celananya.

"Oke-oke! Bisa tidak kau lebih sabar sedikit!" bentak Baekhyun langsung tanpa kata sapaan terlebih dulu pada sang penelpon sebelum memutusnya dengan sedikit umpatan kasar.

"Maaf sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." pandangan matanya beralih pada Luhan dan Sehun. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Sehun, dan memukul pundak lebar itu dengan kuat membuat yang lebih pucat mendesis sakit. "Jaga mereka untukku, oke!"

"Tuan Park-"

"Byun! Aku bukan seorang Park lagi sekarang dokter." Sengaja Baekhyun menyela perkataan sang dokter.

"Baiklah Tuan Byun, ada hal penting-"

"Sialan! Iya aku kesana sekarang brengsek!" bentaknya pada seseorang yang lagi-lagi mengacau dari via telepon. "Maaf, aku ada urusan yang lebih penting dokter. Lain kali saja kita bicara lagi." Tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol, Baekhyun melenggang pergi dengan langkah kakinya yang kecil.

Semuanya masih tertuju pada lelaki kecil yang telah menghilang di balik pintu ruangan milik Luhan. Masih merasa heran dengan perubahan drastis dari lelaki itu.

"Ekhm!" dengan sengaja Chanyeol berusaha merubah suasana. Dirinya sedikit tidak nyaman dengan atmosfir yang terjadi di dalam ruangan.

"Oh!" dokter kandungan mulai mendapat kembali konsentrasi dirinya, dengan segera lelaki paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati Luhan dan sang bayi yang ada di dekapan ibunya. "Spertinya jagoannya Tuan Oh benar-benar akan tumbuh menjadi lelaki tampan." Dokter itu tersenyum tulus melihat bayi yang sedang asik menyedot susu milik ibunya.

"Dokter, hal penting apa yang ingin dokter sampaikan pada Baekhyun tadi?" tanya Luhan dengan raut wajah penasaran yang terlihat jelas.

"Ah, iya." Gestur sedikit gugup sang dokter tertangkap indra pengelihatan Luhan. "Sebelumnya saya dan staff di rumah sakit ini minta maaf Tuan Oh. Ada kesalahan saat kami memeriksa sampel hormon milik Tuan Pa- maksudku Tuan Byun tempo hari lalu."

"Maksud dokter?"

"Sampel hormon milik Tuan Byun tertukar dengan sampel milik pasien kami yang lain. karna ada satu orang pasien dengan marga Park yang sedang memeriksa hormonnya seperti Tuan Byun. Pada saat itu petugas kami keliru memasukkan hasil pengecekan akibat nama yang di gunakan keduanya memang hanya dengan marga Park, jadi hasil mereka tertukar."

"Baekhyun memeriksakan hormonnya?" kening Chanyeol berkerut heran mendengar penuturan sang dokter.

"Benar Tuan." Senyum cerah menghiasi wajah sang dokter.

"Bagaimana hasil yang sebenarnya dokter?" tanya Luhan dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

"Ah, sebenarnya membocorkan hasil lab pasien pada orang lain melanggar kode etik dalam dunia kedokteran, tapi karena Tuan Park- maksudku Tuan Byun tidak memiliki waktu untuk melihat hasil aslinya, saya akan menjelaskan pada anda Tuan Oh."

"Oke oke! Aku akan sampaikan pada Baekhyun sesuai dengan ucapan dokter, tanpa kurang satu kata pun." Luhan berucap dengan antusias.

"Baiklah. Hasil pengecekan hormon Tuan Byun benar-benar baik untuk pertumbuhan rahim miliknya. Tuan Byun dengan kematangan rahimnya pada saat itu sudah dapat meghasilkan hormon yang sangat berkualitas untuk mematangkan sel telur dan mendukung jika nantinya sel telur yang sudah matang di buahi oleh sperma. Khususnya untuk laki-laki dewasa dengan kematangan rahim seperti Tuan Byun saat ini, bisa di pastikan saat rahim miliknya menerima sperma, 90% akan terjadi kehamilan pada sang carier."

"Maksud dokter, Baekhyun bisa hamil?" sengaja Sehun perjelas, agar lelaki yang terlihat bodoh di hadapannya saat ini-Chanyeol- dapat memahami situasi sekarang dengan benar.

"Ya. Tuan Byun bisa hamil. Maka dari itu, saya meminta kepada Tuan Oh agar memberitahu kepadanya Tuan Byun secepat mungkin, saya takut terjadi hal yan tidak diinginkan jika terlalu lama menyimpan hal penting ini."

"Seperti hamil di luar nikah ya dokter?" mata rusa itu sengaja melirik sinis ke arah Chanyeol. Dokter itu hanya mengangguk. "Ah~ Baekhyun kami memang sudah pantas menimang bayi, jadi ku pikir jika Baekhyun hamil sekarang itu sah-sah saja." Jawab Luhan dengan nada menyindir Chanyeol. "Lagi pula dia seorang single, tidak ada yang melarangnya berhubungan dengan siapun. Anak itu adalah orang bebas~"

Chanyeol menatap Luhan tajam. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa terbakar saat mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan oleh rusa betina itu. Bebas apanya! Jelas-jelas Baekhyun adalah miliknya! Masih suami sahnya! Sebelum Chanyeol tanda tangan pada surat cerai, jelas mereka masih ada dalam ikatan sakral itu.

"Luhan.." Sehun tahu Luhan saat ini sedang mengintimidasi Chanyeol. Karna tingkat kebencian istrinya itu sudah hampir melewati ambang batas pada lelaki dengan telinga peri itu.

"Aku pulang."

Dengan dingin lelaki jangkung itu berjalan keluar ruangan. Sehun menghela napas lelah, jujur saja, dirinya binggung harus memihak pada siapa, terkadang dia mendukung Luhan tapi Chanyeol itu adalah sepupunya, dan posisi Chanyeol di sini tidak 100% salah. Sehun hanya bisa diam dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kedepannya.

.

.

.

"Arrrgh! Sial!" Chanyeol melempar berkas itu kesembarang arah. Dirinya merasa kesal dan bingung entah karena apa.

Lima jam yang lalu seseorang datang mengaku sebagai pengacara Baekhyun. Lelaki dengan tampang bak model itu mengaku bernama Choi Siwon. Pangacara Choi mendapatkan perintah dari Baekhyun mengantarkan berkas perceraian mereka untuk segera di tandatangani oleh Chanyeol agar perceraian mereka bisa segera di proses. Tapi, Chanyeol dengan lugas meminta untuk mempelajari dulu berkas perceraian dan meminta waktu lebih pada pangacara Choi yang langsung diamini oleh lelaki bak model tersebut.

Berkas itu datang empat hari setelah mereka bertemu di rumah sakit pada saat itu. Empat hari setelah Chanyeol mendengar berita tentang kondisi rahim milik Baekhyun dan empat hari dari saat dirinya mengetahui hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Setelah pergi dari rumah sakit, Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo bertemu di restoran yang telah dia pesan saat si owl pulang dari berlatih. Malam itu, setelah selesai makan malam Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berbinar cerah menceritakan jika dirinya sekarang telah menjalin hubungan dengan Kai.

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit heran saat itu. Hatinya tidak merasa sakit, alih-alih merasa bahagia melihat wajah berseri-seri milik Kyungsoo ketika sedang menceritakan hubungannya dengan sekretaris Baekhyun.

Chanyeol heran dengan dirinya sendiri, seolah-olah dirinya yang sekarang bukan dirinya yang dulu, terutama seminggu terakhir. Ada apa dengan mood swingnya saat ini? Chanyeol akan mudah marah jika mendengar orang atau karyawan kantornya memuji-muji bahkan ingin memiliki Baekhyun yang belakangan ini menghiasi beberapa sampul majalah fashion terkenal. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol membakar majalah-majalah fashion itu agar mereka tidak bisa menikmati berbagai ekspresi yang Baekhyun tampilkan untuk pemotretannya.

Dan saat ini, dirinya sedang mengumpat kasar, merutuki orang yang akan segera menjadi mantan suaminya saat menonton berita tentang Baekhyun yang di gosipkan menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa wanita yang ada di belahan Eropa.

"Baru empat hari yang lalu memujiku tampan dan kau sudah berani selingkuh! Ada apa denganmu Baek?! ingin jadi orang penuh sensasi juga sekarang heh?!" seperti orang gila, chanyel meneriaki TV yang ada di depannya.

"Apa-apaan itu! menerima tawaran menjadi model dengan pakaian-pakaian aneh itu! dia pikir sweater itu cocok dengan tubuh kurus miliknya! Benar-benar bodoh!" Chanyeol mengebrak meja dengan kasar. Sesaat dirinya meringis, heran dengan sikapnya saat ini. Sejujurnya dirinya memanas saat melihat tubuh baekhyun yang tenggelam dalam balutan sweter kebesaran yang dia kenakan. Pusat tubuhnya mengeras secara tiba-tiba, dan Chanyeol saat ini sedang membayangkan tubuh milik Baekhyun persis seperti di majalah tetapi tanpa bawahan sedang mengendarai dirinya dengan tampang menggoda. "Sepertinya aku sudah gila."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Berusaha bangkit dari WB yang sedang mewabah, semoga masih nyambung ya jalan ceritanya!

Makasih buat para pembaca ego yang masih setia nunggu dan kasih saya semangat buat lanjutin story ini. Kalian sabar banget manteman!

Review?


End file.
